Te declaro la guerra con un papel y este pan francés
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el chico que vive en el edificio de enfrente te lanza un pan francés con una nota grosera? Y peor aun si es un sádico... ¡Que comience la guerra se ha dicho! [AU] Ambientado en los años 20's
1. Te declaro la guerra

_Título: "Te declaro la guerra con un papel… Y este pan francés"_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Gintama no me pertenece (Todos sabemos que es de Hideaki Sorachi "El Gorila") El fanfic en cuestión es de mi autoría** _

* * *

.

* * *

En aquella ciudad donde se escuchaban los sonidos del tráfico, los cotilleos de las personas sobre ellas mismas, y donde el claro olor y ambiente a ciudad destacaba, por supuesto, eso era. El año de 1924, una época perdida en una sociedad efímera, donde el blanco y negro eran parte de los colores de la ficción, y la locura acrecentaban los brillos de Paris.

En esa ciudad infestada de sociedad un par de edificios pegados yacían en un barrio. En la entrada de uno de ellos, un letrero algo viejo resaltaba, o eso pretendía, en aquella desgastada pared de ladrillos.

 _"Trabajos misceláneos de Gin. Estamos hasta en el sexto piso, número 256"_

Y era cierto, quienes eran los dueños de aquel trabajo hacían de todo, y claro, mientras hubiera dinero de por medio. Sin embargo ya había pasado un mes desde que ningún cliente los contrataba, lo que llevó a Gintoki, jefe de los trabajos misceláneos, a buscar clientes por la ciudad aunque para ser más honestos, para él era una oportunidad para conocer nuevos lugares donde "relajarse".

Y así quedaba sola la pequeña Kagura, empleada de aquel vago de cabello plateado. No le quedaba de otra más que esperar, así que encendió la radio… Una canción clásica de esa estación estaba sonando, y como siempre la repetían, aquella pelirroja no tardó en aprendérsela y cantarla a todo pulmón mientras daba volteretas en ese reducido lugar, en su cabeza era igual las bailarinas de ballet.

Abrió la ventana, permitiendo que la brisa se filtrara y se llevara su "armonioso" canto. Se dio la vuelta para continuar con su melodía, pero un pan, más duro que el diamante, se estrelló contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza, lo que provocó que se callara. Le había dolido, antes que nada se sobó y luego se encontró con el causante de su sufrimiento, el cual tenía una nota de papel pegada. No lo dudó y comenzó a leerla.

 ** _"Eres muy ruidosa, tus aullidos no me dejan dormir en paz. Pd: Por favor hazle un favor al mundo y cierra tu boca, china"_**

Esto la había molestado hasta tal punto que ese pan se hizo polvo en sus blancas manos. "¿Callarme?, ¿Qué se cree ese idiota?" pensó mientras el sonido de sus dientes rechinar no cesaba. No sabía quién era el dueño de tan grosera petición, volteó y en el edificio de a lado, que sólo tenía un metro y otro poco más de distancia, pudo sentir una mirada carmesí. Era un chico de cabello castaño, complexión delgada y que por su apariencia se podía deducir que era alguien estricto respecto a su cuidado personal, ya que poseía un atractivo tanto físico y su misteriosa figura no parecía inmutarse por nada.

Su vestimenta con aires de china, y aquellas coletas que iban en cada lado de su cabello, fueron escusas suficientes para él de, además de no saber su nombre, llamarla china.

Al parecer habían nuevos vecinos, y que peor forma de presentación. Pero a Kagura le pareció injusto que sólo ese chico tuviera la oportunidad de presentarse.

Tomó un pedazo de papel de una vieja libreta y una pluma. Comenzó a escribir y amarró esa nota a ese pan francés, y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó hacía el edificio de al lado. Un quejido de dolor ahogado pudo escucharse, ese pan había golpeado a aquel chico en el rostro dejándolo en el piso. Sougo, que era el nombre de él, se levantó adolorido y desenvolvió el papel que venía anexado a ese pan rancio.

 _ **"¡No lo pienso hacer! Y si no te gusta puedes comenzar por arrancarte los oídos, que al parecer no te sirven, o también puedes irte de aquí (La opción dos es mi favorita) Pd: Por favor hazlo y le harías un favor al mundo y sobre todo a mí, bastardo sádico"**_

Eso no le había parecido nada gracioso a Sougo, que quien volvió a repetir el acto de escribir y lanzar ese pan a su antigua dueña, pero en ese instante otro pan igual de duro iba directo a él… Ninguno lo pudo esquivar y las narices de ambos se podrían declarar rotas en ese momento.

Kagura tomó ese papel, al igual que Sougo y ambos se rieron con malicia y algo de furia mientras con el brazo se limpiaban la sangre de la nariz.

 _ **"¿Quieres comenzar una guerra, china?"**_

Ella agrando su sonrisa.

 ** _"¿Quieres comenzar una guerra, sádico?"_**

Él sonrió con sadismo.

Como ninguno sabía el nombre del otro, era más fácil llamarse de esa manera. Y de nueva cuenta, esos panes regresaron a ellos dos en forma de golpe seguro, y por supuesto, con una notita pegada.

 _ **"Te odio china"**_

Kagura arrugó ese papel, pero por dentro sonreía, tenía alguien con quien pelear y de alguna forma aliviar su soledad.

 ** _"Te odio sádico"_**

Sougo sonrió, por fin había encontrado alguien con quien pelear y aliviar su soledad, esa soledad que era parecida al vacío.

Los dos se asomaron a ese balcón, que estaba pegado el uno al otro. Intercambiaron unas sutiles miradas de odio, pero a veces ese era un sentimiento más complejo que el mismo amor y esas miradas lo demostraban.

Esa pelirroja le sacó la lengua, y él le sonreía como un total sádico, luego de eso cerraron con todas sus fuerzas aquellas ventanas. El timbre de ellos dos comenzó a sonar. Kagura corrió y abrió, era Gintoki, que al parecer gastaba lo que no tenía en alcohol.

— Kagura—Dijo emocionado—Hoy tampoco pude encontrar clientes—Estaba ebrio y ella lo sabía

Lo ayudó para acostarse en aquel gastado sillón, y con una manta lo cubrió para que no pasara frio… Los inviernos en esos lugares eran más gélidos de lo común. Gintoki sacó sus pies de esa manta parchada dejando ver los hoyos de sus calcetines, y lo útiles que le eran en verano, e inútiles en invierno.

En el otro edificio, alguien abrió la puerta y un balde con agua cayó encima de este. Era Hijikata, que estaba furioso, sobretodo porque su cigarro había sido mojado cruelmente al igual que él. Por esa y un mil razones más odiaba ir a donde vivía Sougo.

— Oh Hijikata-san—Sougo abrió la puerta y puso cara de inocente—Debiste haber llevado una sombrilla, porque parece que llovió

— No te hagas el inocente—Hijikata deshacía el cigarrillo entre sus dientes lleno de coraje—Sé que fuiste tu

— Jamás lo negué—El sádico de nuevo había sacado su lado sádico

— Maldito sínico—Renegó entre dientes aquel hombre de cabellos negros— Bueno, solo quería decirte que de nuevo te toca el turno de la noche

Después de decir eso se retiró, y se metió al departamento de enfrente, aun maldiciendo a Sougo, quien aún se iba a poner el uniforme, y hacer otras cosas, pero honestamente estaba realmente cansado, había desempacado sus cosas y aun le faltaban algunas.

Cuando por fin estaba listo, se le ocurrió algo... Abrió su ventana y sonrió.

— ¡Ojala tengas pesadillas!—Gritó provocando que medio edificio encendiera sus luces y los perros comenzaran a ladrar— ¡China!

Era imposible no escucharlo, y más para Kagura que vivía enfrente de él. Corrió hasta la ventana para contestarle pero, ya no estaba y las luces de donde vivía estaban apagadas. Infló las mejillas, guardando en ellas todo lo que pensaba decir. Un frio capaz de hacer temblar hasta el más mínimo nervio recorrió el cuerpo de Kagura cuando decidió abrir la ventana, la cual inmediatamente cerró. Se abrazó a si misma… Se moría de frio.

Se metió a su pequeña habitación, que más bien era una poco espaciosa bodega, pero que para ella muy cómoda.

Y en aquella ciudad un chico con el uniforme de la policía deambulaba. No podía encontrar su cafetería favorita, sabía que estaba en algún lugar. Se suponía que debía vigilar, pero sus reglas eran que: "si tú no te sientes cómodo, es imposible hacer bien el trabajo", práctica que llevaba todos los días de su trabajo.

Luego de un rato pudo hallar aquella cafetería y comprar algo de comer. Se sentó en una banca de ese parque, mientras comía y escuchaba ese típico acordeón y piano, que eran parte de las tradicionales canciones de en ese entonces tocaban. Los desnudos árboles, por invierno, eran parte de aquel paisaje. De nuevo comenzaba a nevar.

Sacó su comida de los recipientes para llevar, y comenzó a comer. Eran unas dulces crepas. Mientras pasaba el rato caminando, se percató de que su turno había acabado. Suspiró satisfecho. Regresó de nuevo a su nuevo hogar y en la puerta iba esquivando, obviamente, unas cuantas trampas que eran para Hijikata.

Abrió la puerta de aquel departamento, y puso ojos de pez muerto cuando se dio cuenta de que la ventana que conectaba al edificio de a lado estaba rota, y que un pedazo de madera estaba en el suelo con una nota, y por supuesto pequeños pedazos de cristal alrededor.

Recogió la nota, sabía que era de ella.

 _ **"Por tu culpa tuve pesadillas… Estúpido sádico"**_

Arrugó ese papel, y salió al balcón. Entre una delgada manta encontró a Kagura acurrucada en sí misma en el balcón. Esos ojos azules lo voltearon a ver con odio. Estaban rojos y llenos de ojeras.

— ¡Tú!—Gritó Kagura entre dientes— ¡Por tu culpa estoy sufriendo!

— ¿Por mi culpa?—Sougo se río con cinismo—Yo simplemente expresé un deseo en voz alta… Que seas tan torpe como para tomarlo tan literal no es mi culpa estúpida china

— Ahora no puedo dormir—Ella se colocó las manos en la cabeza—Pero quiero dormir… ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso sádico?—Preguntó molesta

— Simplemente observar con una sonrisa—Y ciertamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Ella se molestó más con ese nada agradable comentario. Tomó una maseta y en un ataque de furia se lo lanzó a Sougo quien logró esquivarlo sin siquiera inmutarse.

— ¿Quieres matarme?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa—Se necesita de m…—Otra maseta le tapó la boca

Kagura se río a grandes carcajadas de manera burlona. La llenaba de satisfacción que su nada querido compañero estuviera agonizando de dolor. Él se tapó con las dos manos el rostro, le sangraba la nariz. La miró con un profundo odio, y ella con una sonrisa presumida.

— Pues como veo que mis palabras tienen suficiente poder en ti…—Sonrió develando una gran malicia a través de sus palabras—Entonces espero que en el sueño te ***** y ***** mientras agonizas, y ****** gritando… Oh si también junto a ***** que ***** —Entró de nuevo a su departamento

Se quedó estática unos segundos sin saber que decir o hacer. Lo que ese sádico había dicho iba a causarle pesadillas sí o sí. Tragó saliva. Sougo de nuevo abrió la ventana asomando simplemente la cabeza.

— Lo olvidaba… Buenas noches china—Se río macabramente mientras se ocultaba lentamente detrás de esa ventana para cerrar con el clásico rechinido de las películas de terror

Eso solo había empeorado más su triste situación de miedo. Pero colocó sus manos en la cintura, infló el pecho y se río de una manera tan escandalosa, más bien nerviosa, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Continuó riéndose—Yo no le temó a nada… Soy la reina de _Montparnasse_

Nadie respondió. Sougo aún no estaba dormido, sólo se limitaba a escuchar a Kagura.

— ¡Sádico!—Gritó nerviosa— ¿Sádico?—Continuó llamándolo, el nada más trataba de no reírse

Ella se detuvo de llamarlo. Un gran silencio regresó, y el suspiro de alivio… Por fin iba a poder dormir un poco. Sin embargo, algo se estrelló contra esa ventana de nueva cuenta. Era una manzana con una nota pegada. Sougo ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de abrir cada nota de ella.

 _ **"Muérete. Muérete. Muérete. Muérete. Y ojala que cuando el infierno tenga la desdicha de conocerte te quemes en él"**_

Sonrió, iba a contestarle… Pero algo evitó que lo hiciera.

— ¡Mi manzana!—Exclamó Kagura preocupada

Aquella manzana era de la poca comida que tenía en casa, lo que significaba que era considerada un tesoro. La había lanzado por accidente, el no poder dormir, en ella, causaba grandes estragos. Sin siquiera vacilar saltó de su balcón al de su enemigo, y entró como Juan por su casa.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Hola de nuevo, bueno traje un nuevo fic :3 (Algún día tomare un descanso :'v) Y Kagura se refiere con "Montparnasse" a un barrio de Paris famoso en los años 20's por su variedad en lo artístico e intelectual, donde se vio nacer grandes artistas entre ellos el gran Picasso 3 Y también algo por que quise poner esto fue por una frase que dijo Jean Cocteau "la pobreza era un lujo en Montparnasse" y pues allí vivía gente que no tenía mucho dinero ya que venían a hacerse famosos artistas… Y bueno podría continuar pero los aburriría con historia :'v**

 **Hasta luego y saludos :33**


	2. No repartas tus desgracias

_Titulo: No vayas por la vida repartiendo tu hambre ni tus desgracias, ya que no sabes a que sadico pueda darle alegría_

* * *

.

* * *

Aquella manzana era de la poca comida que tenía en casa, lo que significaba que era considerada un tesoro. Sin siquiera vacilar saltó de su balcón al de su enemigo, y entró como Juan por su casa. Soltó un pequeño grito cuando sus pies tocaron un fino cristal del suelo. Sougo ya no pudo contener más la risa, se tiró al suelo y dando golpes al piso soltaba grandes carcajadas.

— Ten Tarzan tu manzana—Le lanzó aquella fruta roja, cruelmente a medio comer y ella la atrapó—Estaría completa si por lo menos tuvieras pecas—Continuó riéndose

— ¿Te… La comiste?—Preguntó la pelirroja con una aire triste y el semblante sombrío

El estomagó de ella sonó justo en ese momento. Tenía hambre, y esa manzana era parte de su desayuno y cena.

— Ahora sólo podrá ser mi cena—Comentó observando esa manzana con detenimiento—Y me duele el pie… —Dijo eso y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la manzana al rostro de Sougo—Desde que tu llegaste mi vida se convirtió en un desastre—Estaba furiosa

— Pero sólo llegué hace un día—Le contestó monótono—De hecho que esto pasara es tu culpa

Mientras él hablaba, Kagura salía de la cocina con la boca llena, queriendo disimularlo. Llevaba dos bultos en los pechos, y otro bulto más grande abajo del camisón.

— Está bien, acepto tus disculpas—Apenas se le podía entender a causa de tener la boca repleta—Pero que no se vuelva a repetir

Un olor a pollo se escapaba de ella. Sougo rápidamente lo notó y la vio irse con el rostro de aburrimiento.

— Oi china—La llamó mientras ella ya estaba por saltar de un balcón a otro—Si vas a robar la comida de alguien más, por lo menos disimula mejor

Su rostro comenzó a sudar pequeñas gotas, estaba nerviosa. Pero saltó de nuevo, lo más sorprendente de todo eso era que nada de lo que llevaba se había caído. Llegó de nuevo a su hogar y dejó todo lo que había logrado tomar en la pequeña mesa donde solían desayunar. La luz se encendió… Gintoki estaba detrás de ella.

— Traidora—Le dijo indignado

Kagura volteó lentamente, y sumamente nerviosa. Escondió toda la comida entre sus brazos.

— Gin-chan—Su voz temblaba

— TRA-I-DO-RA—Entrecerró sus ojos de pez muerto al verla

— Es que el chico que vive a un lado me lo regaló porque…—Estaba dudosa, no sabía que contestar—Tuve una pesadilla... Donde en este edificio habitaba una mujer qu-

Gintoki comenzó a tararear y a taparse los oídos.

— ¡No escucho nada!—Continuó tarareando y apretar más sus oídos con sus manos. Se alejó de Kagura tarareando

Aunque ese hombre de cabellos plateados era un adulto le temía a toda clase de cosas que tuviera que ver con lo sobrenatural, y sin querer, Kagura había logrado ahuyentarlo. Sonrió al ver el montón de comida que había logrado recolectar. Antes de que comenzara a devorar esa deliciosa comida, se percató que la pierna de aquel pollo faltaba, y que cierto hombre permanentado asomaba su cabeza desde la puerta de su habitación, con una gran sonrisa y una pierna de pollo en la mano.

No sabía en qué momento la había tomado, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y comenzó a comer todo, hasta el punto en que era fácil confundirla con una embarazada. Cayó rendida en la mesa y con una gran sonrisa en los labios… Aunque para navidad faltaba poco, ella ya la había recibido de adelantado.

Se despertó refregándose los ojos. La luz del día se colaba por la ventana. Se levantó, y como era costumbre ya no estaba "Gin-chan". Abrió la ventana, y un pan francés con una nota pegada voló por los aires para caer de nueva cuenta en ese lugar. Lo recogió del suelo, y sacó la nota que tenía adherida.

 _ **"¿Qué tal sabía mi comida? ¿Bien? Sólo se me olvido decir algo… Realmente no era mi comida, era para el bastardo de Hijikata así que le añadí ingredientes especiales"**_

Un gran rechinido atravesó el estómago de Kagura, acompañado de un gran calambre. Su rostro se tornó pálido, y sólo eso fue suficiente para que ella corriera al baño. Del otro lado de la ciudad Gintoki se retorcía, por las mismas razones que Kagura, pero para su mala fortuna él no tenía baños cerca.

Cuando ella salió del baño, con el rostro demacrado. Agarró un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir, la amarró a ese pan y lo volvió a lanzar.

 _ **"PÚDRETE. Ni me gustó esa comida apestosa, de hecho se la di a Sadaharu, mi mascota"**_

Él se río de esa nota, le parecía graciosa la manera en que ella trataba de ocultar las cosas, y al mismo tiempo decirlas con toda la claridad posible. De nuevo ese pan se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kagura.

 _ **"CLARO. No te GUSTÓ la comida que NO PROBASTE, porque se la DISTE a tu MASCOTA. CLARO."**_

Arrugó con odio ese papel, ese chico sabía cómo hacerla enfadar, de hecho de tan sólo verlo le daba náuseas y enojo. Y ese pan francés pasaba más tiempo en el aire, ahora era el turno de caer en el balcón del sádico.

 ** _"No es necesario probar algo para que no me guste, de vista no me gusto así que hay tienes tu razón por la que se la di a Sadaharu"_**

— Vaya chica—Se dijo a sí mismo—Le enseñare

De nuevo algo había caído en la ventana de Kagura con una nota pegada. Se acercó, un delicioso olor se desprendía de esa nota… Un _canelé_ había servido de medio de transporte de mensajería.

 _ **"Te reto…"**_

Otra nota cayó, pero está a diferencia de la anterior iba junto a un apetitoso _Financier._

 _ **"A que… "**_

Ahora era un colorido _Macaron_. Aquellos postres hacían suspirar a Kagura de hambre, a quien un hilo de saliva se deslizaba en su boca.

 ** _"No te comas ninguno de estos y me los devuelvas con tus "grandes muestras de cariño" si eres tan valiente… O bueno puedes comértelos si confías en mi… Pero supongo que lo harás ya que jamás comiste de la comida que me robaste… Apuesto a que se ven deliciosos"_**

La cabeza de Kagura iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no sabía que hacer… Era su orgullo contra su, aun dañado, estomago. "¿Puedo confiar en él?" se preguntó dándole a oler a Sadaharu, al ver la reacción de su adorable compañero, no dudo en hacer lo siguiente.

Los lanzó de nuevo a su tan odiado vecino.

 _ **"Maldito bastardo sádico ojala…"**_

Después de leer ese papel, se dirigió al balcón y comió uno de esos postres enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa que delataba "Te he engañado china, jamás les puse nada". El rostro de Kagura se llenó de odio, a él le fascinaba verla de esa manera. Tomó el segundó postre que había caído, y lo metió a su boca mientras leía la nota.

 ** _"Te vayas al infierno…"_**

El tercer postre. Sacó el pequeño papel, y sin nada que le estorbase se comió el Macaron para comenzar a leer la notita.

 _ **"Ya que has caído en mi trampa… No eres el único que sabe acerca de ponerle "ingredientes secretos" a la comida"**_

Sougo escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca, que cayó en un pobre hombre de gafas oscuras, que se refugiaba en el callejón que formaban los dos edificios, se cubría con cartones y maldecía su vida. Una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción y sadismo se dibujó en el rostro de Kagura, su expresión de odio no había sido más que una simple actuación.

Volvió a escribir una nota, y con aquel rancio pan francés, lo mandó directamente a Sougo.

 _ **"Sin embargo jamás mencione nada de que yo le hubiese puesto algo a la comida, sólo dije que no eras el único que sabía… Y ¿Sabes? Pienso que este pan francés rancio es más elegante que esos postres y tiene más historia"**_

La guerra de notas había comenzado de nuevo, ninguno cruzaba palabra alguna, no era necesario, ya que esos pequeños papeles bastaban y sobraban para decirse de todo. Era así, hasta que los rayos del sol se convertían en endebles luces que llenaban de un efímero naranja esos dos edificios, y las notas que volaban de balcón en balcón.

Era todos los días esa rutina, que comenzaba en guerra, se mantenía en guerra y culminaba en guerra, sin que ni uno de los dos alzara la bandera blanca. La soledad ahora era una débil luz que resonaba a lo lejos, y que nadie quería ver.

Cada uno se las apañaba con su ingenio, y sadismo, para salir victorioso en una guerra que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y aunque no se ganara, seguía siendo divertida. El pan francés volando por los aires era símbolo de guerra, y como en todo una, ambos se lanzaban a matar, metafóricamente, por supuesto.

Los días solitarios no eran añorados en lo absoluto. Y el pasar de cada día era un motivo para emocionarse y preparar las _municiones_ para el día siguiente.

En uno de esos días, la señal de guerra no había sido levantada. Kagura fue la última a quien le había quedado ese pan, y por regla, que ninguno había dicho pero respetaban, a quien le quedaba el pan era quien comenzaba la guerra.

Sougo se asomó por el balcón, no se escuchaba nada en donde se suponía que estaba ella… Era un silencio asfixiante.

— ¡China!

Nadie contestó. Volvió a insistir, nada de nuevo, eso realmente ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

— Oye—Una voz proveniente del callejón lo hizo bajar la mirada—Si buscas a esa chica se fue con dos tipos desde muy temprano—Era el hombre de gafas oscuras

Frunció las cejas, y se volvió a meter. Se recostó en su sofá de cabeza… Estaba aburrido. A pesar de ser noche buena tenía que vigilar la ciudad en la noche, saldría más temprano, luego iría con Kondo y los demás miembros de la policía a una cena. Pero mientras tanto el aburrimiento lo consumía, y esa chica china no estaba.

Y en un lugar un poco lejos de donde estaba él, Kagura, que quien, junto a Gintoki y Shinpachi, había conseguido un trabajo. Un cliente en mucho tiempo, tenían que ayudar a un policía a controlar el tráfico, ya que muchos decidieron tomarse el día libre. Aunque su ayuda casi ocasionaba más de un accidente, ya que las calles estaban más concurridas de lo común.

Cuando por fin terminaron, y el ocaso comenzaba a bañar la bella ciudad parisina con sus deslumbrantes rayos anaranjados, fueron en busca de aquel hombre quien los había contratado. No había ningún rastro de él. Buscaron como locos, aun así no encontraban nada. Si no les pagaba, significaba que no había cena de navidad.

Cansado de buscar, Gintoki se acercó a sus dos empleados.

— ¿Quieres regresarte a la casa?—Puso su mano en el hombro de Kagura y le sonrió tratando de ocultar su tristeza—En unos momentos llegó—Dirigió la mirada a Shinpachi—Los veo allá

Y aquella triste figura comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Ninguno dijo nada y comenzaron a caminar en dirección de ese edificio. Unos suspiros casi inaudibles se adherían al viento. Cuando por fin llegaron, cada uno se metió a sus pequeños departamentos. Kagura encendió la radio, y la voz del locutor narrando lo feliz que era la navidad y la noche buena, le hacían añorarlo… Por qué cabía decir que seguía siendo una niña que deseaba un regalo, y una buena cena.

Miró a lo lejos aquella ventana, nadie aventaba nada por los aires, nadie le decía "Te odio". Abrió su ventana, estaba nevando.

— Sádico—Gritó y nadie respondía—Bastardo sádico

Silencio absoluto.

— Oye—Era el mismo hombre, pero ahora temblaba bajo esos cartones—Niña—Kagura bajó la mirada

— Un vagabundo—Dijo Kagura como si nada provocando que este se molestara y frustrara

— Un chico del edificio de al frente también gritó como tú, decía algo como "china" a cada rato—Exclamó hacía ella—Se fue junto a unos policías

"¿Policías?" se preguntó extrañada. Cerró de golpe su ventana.

— Malditos mocosos que ni gracias dan y ni dejan dormir—Masculló entre dientes Hazewaga, que así se llamaba aquel hombre de mediana edad

"Debió hacer algo sádico para que se lo llevaran" pensó. Volteó y se encontró a Shinpachi mirándola fijamente, y ella pegó un saltó.

— ¿Quién es ese sádico Kagura-chan?—Le preguntó con desconfianza, las peores cosas pasaban por la mente de aquel joven de gafas al escuchar la palabra _sádico_ —¿No te estará haciendo nada verdad?—El instinto materno de Shinpachi había despertado de nuevo

Kagura río llena de orgullo, y una sombra resaltaba sus perversos ojos azules, al recordar todas las veces que había hecho enojar a su enemigo.

— En realidad yo le hago—Continuó riéndose

— ¿K..Kagura-chan?—Los ojos de Shinpachi comenzaban a sangrar al procesar grandes cantidades de información que no eran necesarias y que su mente no dejaba de fabricar

En la puerta se asomó Otae con un poco de comida en manos, que afortunadamente ella no había preparado, y que él poco dinero que había juntado le sirvió para comprar aquello. Lo dejó en la mesa. Kagura sin embargo, seguía esperando que Gintoki se asomara por la puerta.

— Ya que no viene Gin-san—Mencionó Otae con una expresión triste—¿Quieren comenzar?—Sonrió de nuevo

Nevaba y en lo que más pensaba Kagura era que su vago tutor estuviera bien, a pesar de que fuera un borracho algo irresponsable. Tragó saliva, se moría de hambre, así que asintió. Se sirvieron una porción, no era una fiesta ostentosa, era lo máximo que su precaria economía podía ofrecerles, a ella no le importaba tanto mientras estuviese todas las personas que apreciaba.

Iba a devorar el primer bocadillo, cuando la puerta sonó, y ella corrió rápidamente a abrir.

— Gin-ch—Era Sougo quien estaba parado enfrente de ella, lo que la dejó helada

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Holi :3 Para empezar gracias por los comentarios *-* Y aclarar una que otra cosilla, como por ejemplo los postres que lanza Sougo, son muy populares en Francia, y vaya que se ven deliciosos :Q Y pues… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero la pasen súper en estas bonitas fiestas :'3**


	3. Navidad

_Titulo : Nada bueno puede salir de los ladrones de impuestos _

* * *

.

* * *

— Gin-ch—Era Sougo quien estaba parado enfrente de ella, lo que la dejó helada

— China—Le sonrió y ella volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo, una mano evitó que la cerrara

Era Gintoki acompañado de la policía, que se reían junto a él con una botella de vino en mano y un gran pavo en la otra. Shinpachi sonrió, todos estaban felices de tener de vuelta a su vago amigo y jefe. Dejaron el pavo en la mesa, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kondo al ver a Otae, quien lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en el rostro y una sonrisa.

Junto a Hijikata, Gintoki venía cantando, y cada uno con un brazo en los hombros del otro, se meneaban de un lado a otro… En simples palabras se podía decir que estaban ebrios. Se sentaron torpemente. Kagura no sabía que pasaba, así que sólo los miraba confundida.

— ¿Por qué esta Gin-chan con ustedes?—Aquella pelirroja se acercó a Sougo para preguntarle en voz baja

— ¿Crees en el destino?—Dijo, igualmente, en voz baja

— No—Vaciló entrecerrando los ojos

— Ni yo—Contestó con monotonía—Sólo que este Jefe estaba haciendo alboroto… Era inevitable que la policía no lo notara, y una cosa llevo a otra hasta que llegamos aquí

— ¿Eres un ladrón de impuestos?—Kagura puso una expresión de fastidio viendo su uniforme

— Si te refieres a policía, protector del bien, ángel de las calles… Si

Ella se rio a carcajadas llenas de ironía. "¡Ladrones les queda muy bien!" pensó, la experiencia de ese día con un policía había sido fatal.

— ¿Te crees todo eso?—Kagura lo retó con la mirada mientras ponía las manos en su cintura—Ustedes lo único que hacen es despojar a las personas de lo poco que tienen

Sougo no podía evitar mirarla sin preguntarse el porque había tomado esa actitud, estaba consciente de que ella no era la persona más pacífica del mundo, sin embargo su rostro denotaba un aire de disgusto diferente a otras veces. Iba a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Kondo los llamó para que se sentaran y comenzaran a disfrutar de la cena.

Se sentaron. Un ambiente nada cómodo se apodero de la mesa. Nadie decía nada, incluso los ebrios se quedaban callados. Aquella cena tenía más pinta de otra cosa que lo que realmente era… Una cena de víspera de navidad.

— Eh… ¿Por qué no empezamos a cortar el pavo?—Shinpachi, con una voz amable, trataba de componer el ambiente

Todos carraspearon la garganta. Nadie sabía que decir.

— Shinpachi-kun tiene razón—Kondo apoyó al chico de gafas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Gintoki encendió la radio, música del momento era emitida, y de alguna manera, el ambiente se volvió más ameno. Una que otra platica salía sobre cosas cotidianas, y la cena comenzó siendo más reconfortante. Luego de terminar la cena, Kagura se levantó emocionada de la silla y su mirada llena de brillo se dirigió a Gintoki.

— ¿Me trajiste un regalo Gin-chan?—Kagura destellaba ilusión

Él tragó saliva, y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. No sabía cómo explicarle que no tenía dinero… Que lo que ese policía les había prometido era para comprarle algo a ella.

— S-si—Respondió sin pensarlo lo que hizo que el rostro de Kagura se llenara de una gran satisfacción

La mirada de Sougo se dirigió a Gintoki, frunció las cejas… Sabía que era mentira lo que ese hombre de cabellos plateados decía, una cruel y sutil mentira que hacía sonreír a Kagura con toda la inocencia que su ser podía dar.

Con una servilleta y una pluma aquel chico de cabellos castaños escribió, y la pasó hasta Gintoki.

 _ **"Jefe, no lo quiero decir en voz alta pero… ¿No tienes el regalo verdad?"**_

Luego de leer ese mensaje, se río escandalosamente, y le paso aquella nota a Kagura, quien la abrió rápidamente.

 ** _xxx"Jefe, no lo quiero decir en voz alta pero… ¿No tienes el regalo verdad?xxx ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"- Sólo lee esto_**

El semblante de Kagura se volvió oscuro, y le dedicó una mirada de total confusión a Gintoki.

— Ese Souchiro me lo dio para que te lo diera, los chicos de hoy en día soy muy penosos—Estaba nervioso y su falsa risa era el mejor ejemplo de ello—Él tiene tu regalo… Y me dijo que si no bailabas con él no podía darte nada, y yo lo apruebo. Hay que ser educados con estos ladron… Buenos policías

Gintoki estaba seguro de que Kagura diría que no. "Uff… De la que me salve" suspiró de alivio al ver a Kagura a punto de decir que no, y que ahora el problema ya no era de él. Mientras Sougo no sabía que rayos había pasado, pero al igual que Gintoki, confiaba en un no. Pero vaya que estaba subestimando el deseo de una chica por un regalo.

— Si—Contestó segura, se paró y dirigió la mirada a Sougo—Bail…—Ella estaba a punto de vomitar—Bailemos—Se tapó la boca para no soltar toda la cena

Los dos sádicos se sorprendieron, se arrepentían de haber formado ese embrollo. Gintoki volteó como el exorcista hacía Sougo con una mirada de advertencia, a lo que él le contestó con una sonrisa de lado. Ese hombre de cabello permanentado se las iba a pagar, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que tocar una de sus debilidades.

— Vamos Sougo baila con esa niña, no desprecies a una dama—Se río a Hijikata

— Si… Sádico—Afirmó ella con la voz forzada

— ¿Sádico?—Preguntó Shinpachi al saber quién era ese sádico del que se había imaginado las peores cosas— ¿Kagura-chan estará bien con él?

Él se levantó y dio un paso hacia ella. La tomó de la mano para llevarla a donde se suponía que bailarían.

— Bailemos entonces Kagura—"Que nombre más simple y tonto" pensó Sougo conteniendo la risa

— Está bien Sougo—"Que nombre más ridículo" pensó Kagura riéndose en burla en su mente

La tomó de la cintura. Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos. Todo acorde a la música, una nueva y gastada canción a la que Kagura se sabía de memoria. La primer pisada hacía el pie de uno de ellos, y Kagura era dueña del pie causante de daños. Él la maldijo en voz baja apartando el pie del suelo, como si él piso de lava estuviese invadido.

— Lo siento—La disculpa de esa pelirroja no podía ser más falsa

Él no hizo nada, por el momento, simplemente continuaba con ese tonto baile.

— Eres buena bailando—Comentó Sougo mientras continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música

— Y tú no lo haces tan mal—Le contestó con altanería—Para la gran Kagura-sama no hay ningún reto ni nada imposible

— Es bueno escuchar eso—Hizo un gesto dulce—Porque quería enseñarte un nuevo paso

La sujetó de la mano y comenzó a darle volteretas, que cada vez se hacían más rápidas. Su sonrisa sádica había vuelto. El vuelo del vestido de Kagura temblaba a cada vuelta, y su cara se fue tornando de varios colores. Ahora de verdad iba a vomitar.

Después de que ella ya estuvo lo suficientemente mareada él la soltó, y a pasos torpes continuó dando vueltas y llegó al baño para vomitar todo. Sougo se sacudió las manos como si _hubiera terminado un trabajo._

Unas grandes arcadas se escuchaban en el baño, todos se quedaron estáticos y con un aire de penumbra. Él chico de ojos carmesí simplemente tomó su abrigo y se fue sin decir nada. Más tarde Kagura salió del baño, sus ojos eran los de un demonio.

— ¿¡Dónde está ese bastardo hijo de puta!?—Con el brazo se limpió la boca

— Ahora no sé a quién tenerle más lastima—Mencionó Shinpachi nervioso—Si a Kagura-chan o a ese chico

— Se fue corriendo—Dijo Gintoki a la defensiva

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza. Rechinaba los dientes rabiosa. Se metió a su habitación furiosa, el ambiente incomodo que esto había dejado hizo que cada uno de aquellos invitados se retirara poco a poco. Cuando cada uno de ellos por fin se fue, Gintoki aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la puerta de Kagura.

— Kagura—Dijo serio—Lo lamento… No te traje ningún regalo, sé que me lo estuviste pidiendo desde hace tiempo—Su voz sonaba triste— ¿Por qué tendrás un tutor tan pobre y ebrio?—Soltó una pequeña risa—Te dije que ese vago de Santa Claus no sabía nuestra dirección… Así que me hiciste prometerte que si él no la sabía yo podía darte uno, aun no sé cómo me convenciste

Abrió su puerta y pudo verla dormir. Una sonrisa salió de aquel hombre de cabellos plateados al ver a su pequeña Kagura así.

— Buenas noches Kagura—Dijo cerrando la puerta

— Buenas noches Gin-chan—Contestó ella con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

Se retiró, un pensamiento de querer hacer las cosas bien mejor mañana inundaba su mente. A pesar de que ni Santa Claus ni _Gin-chan_ le habían dado un regalo, no importaba, porque se había divertido, aunque uno que otro sádico la hizo enojar, estaba feliz… Que ilógico.

La noche había acabado, y la navidad se hizo presente al igual que el día. Esa china pelirroja se refregó los ojos. Salió de su pequeña habitación, y como siempre Gintoki ya no estaba. Se acercó a la ventana, y en el suelo estaba ese pan francés. Lo observó unos segundos y suspiró, pero no sabía si ese suspiró era de frustración o de otra cosa.

Lo levantó del piso, aún estaba insegura de lanzarlo al edificio de al lado. Un gran bostezo la hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, era él.

— Estoy esperando tu señal de guerra china

Ella abrió su ventana, y lanzó ese pan directo a Sougo, quien logró atraparlo con una mano.

— Aquí está tu estúpida señal—Dijo furiosa y cerró de golpe

No estaba satisfecho con eso, por supuesto que no. Apretó el pan en su mano. Ella se fue a la cocina, tomó una manzana y comenzó a comerla con furia. "Ese idiota realmente me pone de mal humor" pensó molesta. La comida la hacía tranquilizarse un poco.

De repente unas piedritas empezaron a chocar contra la ventana. Con un gesto de indiferencia decidió ignorarlas, pero esos ataques miniaturas no cesaban. Cansada salió al balcón y el pan colisionó contra su rostro.

— Te lo mereces por hacerme esperar—Señaló con un rostro monótono

Entonces, como era costumbre, ella tomó aquel pequeño papel y escribió todo lo que en ese momento se le venía a la mente. Y con todo el odio del mundo se lo lanzó a su indeseable vecino, quien sonrió. Desenvolvió ese pequeño papel.

 _ **"DÉJAME EN PAZ. No sé para que vinieron a acompañarnos… De seguro querías arruinar todo. Pero tus estúpidos intentos de chico malo no me amargaron mi noche, así que puedes ir directo al infierno"**_

A pesar de que esa pequeña nota tenía más groserías que otra cosa, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario… Su odio le encantaba.

Y de nuevo esas notas regresaban a ella, pero no en un pan, esta vez era algo envuelto en papel brillante. Lo levantó del suelo, pero antes sacó la nota que estaba pegada a él.

 ** _"Tu regalo"_**


	4. Hermosa vista

_Titulo:Hermosa vista_

* * *

.

* * *

Observó con detenimiento ese regalo, y luego lo vio a él, quien permanecía con una expresión de no importarle nada. Le quitó la envoltura, como lo haría una niña pequeña cuando encontraba sus regalos debajo del árbol. Era un vestido, los que últimamente estaban de moda, y que ella no hubiese pedido si no lo anunciaran a cada momento en todos lados. Pero, con tristeza, volvió a envolverlo y junto a una nota lanzarlo de nuevo a Sougo, quien se sorprendió al ver ese regalo de vuelta.

 ** _"No necesito de tu compasión, sé que soy pobre pero se adaptarme a eso"_**

Él volvió a escribir una nota y a lanzarle de nuevo el regalo.

 _ **"Este no es un regalo de mi parte, deberías agradecérselo al Jefe ¿No fue él quien te lo prometió?"**_

Miró confundida esa nota. Era cierto que él le había prometido un regalo, pero le había aclarado que no le compró nada. Era extraño, volvió a aventar por los aires aquel regalo con una nota pegada.

 _ **"Él me dijo que no me había comprado nada..."**_

Sougo arqueó las cejas, las cosas no habían salido como lo pensaba. Tomó un pedazo de papel, estaba listo para escribir una nueva nota. El regalo volvió a volar.

 _ **"Bueno, no te compró nada… Sin embargo él te lo regala. Y ESTA VEZ NO LO DEVUELVAS. ES TUYO. Además esos vestidos son muy caros, espero que tu pequeño cerebro pueda entenderlo"**_

"¿Mío?" pensó ella con los ojos totalmente puestos en ese regalo.

— ¡No pienses que te voy a dar las gracias! ¡Sólo me lo quedare porque soy una dama!

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso te lo regala tu vago tutor?—Suspiró cansado

Antes de que ella le contestara, el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar. Dejó a Sougo solo, y corrió a abrir. Era Gintoki, estaba sonriendo y algo la sorprendió… No estaba ebrio.

— Kagura tenemos otro cliente— Mencionó Gintoki feliz

Y ¿Por qué no? Ella también estaba feliz. Pero antes tenía que comprobar algo, se acercó a Gintoki, quien aún irradiaba felicidad.

— Gracias Gin-chan—Dijo por fin Kagura

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por conseguir un cliente?—Preguntó ese hombre de rizados cabellos confundido

— No—Kagura sacudió la cabeza en negación—Por el regalo

"¿Regalo?" Analizaba en su cabeza Gintoki. "Yo nunca le regale nada" continuaba rompiéndose la cabeza.

— Me lo dio el chico de ayer… Con el que baile—Aclaró Kagura al ver la cara de él de no entender nada

— ¡Souchiro!—Recordó Gintoki— ¿Él te dio el regalo? ¿Y qué te dio?

— Sabía que no habías comprado nada—Kagura hizo un puchero y le mostró el vestido

Él tragó saliva y vio primero el vestido y luego a Kagura, para después ver la ventana, y a Sougo. Salió de nuevo y se dirigió al edificio de al lado, iba a arreglar unas cuantas cosas con cierto policía. Tocó la puerta, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Sougo abriera.

— Jefe—Dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

— Souchiro—Entró a su departamento y tomó un plátano que estaba en la mesa, y se sentó como si fuera su casa— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Hacer que Jefe?—Cerró la puerta

— El regalo—Le dijo secamente

— No es nada—Sougo mantenía su expresión de indiferencia—Pero esa china no entiende que fuiste tu

— No quiero quedar en deuda con un policía

Era cierto que ese regalo lo había escogido Gintoki, sin embargo quien lo había comprado había sido Sougo. El día que no se asomaba y que Kagura lo esperaba, era para conseguir su regalo. Al no conseguir el dinero suficiente para tan caros gustos, tuvo que recurrir a robar. No contaba que unos policías que vivían a lado de él lo arrestaran.

La espontaneidad de él hizo que rápidamente pudiera entablar conversación con ellos, y que le contara ciertas cosas de él y sus hazañas, y también algo dede Kagura a Sougo, que parecía entretenerse con Gintoki, como si de un abuelo se tratase… Por esa razón lo llamó Jefe, y también porque era el jefe de la Yorozuya.

Y entonces por una u otra cuestión esos policías se encargaron de invitar esa cena. Sougo, en el lapso que se había ido, aprovechó el momento para ir a aquella tienda donde Gintoki había intentado robar. Pagó ese nada barato vestido y lo envolvió. No sabía por qué lo hacía, o si, ese hombre de cabellos plateados no era tan malo después de todo… Y la conversación que había tenido con él había sido más que suficiente.

— Que coincidencia—Mencionó Sougo—Yo tampoco quiero quedar en deuda contigo Jefe, entonces estamos a mano

— Comprendo—Sonrió, entendía perfectamente a lo que él se refería y que el orgullo de Sougo estaba de por medio, y francamente no quería jugar con eso

Gintoki se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y se acercó a Sougo, a quien le puso la mano en el hombro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

— Gracias—Su voz era casi como un susurro, que fácilmente podía llevarse el viento, como aquellas hojas que deambulaban en otoño y desaparecían en invierno

Abrió la puerta y se retiró, su desalineada figura desaparecía en ese pasillo. Sougo asomó la cabeza, ese hombre de cabello plateado aun no podía irse. Tenía que decir unas cuantas cosas.

— ¡Jefe!—El eco de su voz resonaba en ese pequeño lugar— ¿¡No vas a decir que me pagaras!? ¡Te creía más honorable!—Su rostro continuaba con esa indiferencia que lo distinguía

— Eres un buen chico Souchiro—Balbuceaba Gintoki ignorando por completo la palabra clave que sus oídos omitían siempre: Pagar

— ¡Jefe se perfectamente que me estas ignorando!

— No te preocupes Souchiro Dios no te ignorara cuando entres a su reino, tenlo por seguro—Los pasos de Gintoki se hacían más rápidos conforme las palabras de Sougo llegaban a sus oídos

Sougo nada más veía como ese hombre se marchaba con una sonrisa que delataba _"No te voy a pagar hagas lo que hagas"_. Cerró su puerta, sólo sabía que su dinero jamás regresaría, y lo supo desde el momento en que vio a Gintoki. No le importaba tanto, simplemente lo tomó como pagar una deuda.

Se asomó por la ventana, procurando no ser visto, y en una rápida y sutil mirada pudo observar a Kagura con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que no podía escucharlos, podía leer de los labios de ella las palabras: _gracias… Gin-chan._ Recordó con anhelo a cierta persona cuando vio a ellos dos, una carga de soledad y de tristeza, como ráfagas, atravesaron su pecho y mente.

— Que tonterías estoy pensando—Se río con amargura y con una mano se hacía el cabello atrás con desesperación

Un pan cayó en su balcón de nuevo, y como si fuese un poderoso borrador de memoria, logró sacarlo de sus nada agradables pensamientos. Se sentó en el sofá, y desenvolvió esa nota.

 _ **"¡JA! Sabía que Gin-chan me lo había regalado, me dijo que sólo le habías pagado una deuda. Pero realmente me sorprende que alguien le deba a él, por lo regular siempre es al revés"**_

Se río de esa nota. Tal vez una deuda monetaria no era, era una deuda de algo más profundo, que ambos habían pagado con una sonrisa ajena y propia. Estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho… ¿Se suponía que se sentía feliz? Por supuesto, lo estaba, ya no debía nada. Volvió a escribir y a lanzar de nueva cuenta ese pan.

 _ **"¿No te lo dije? No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, pero en fin tu estupidez no conoce límites, es algo de lo que ya me acostumbre"**_

Furiosa por aquella nota, se asomó por la ventana.

— ¡No soy estúpida!—Gritó a los cuatro vientos

— ¡Entonces trata de no ser tan obvia!—Sougo continuaba con su rostro de indiferencia

— ¿¡Obvia!? ¿¡Quieres que te parta la nariz maldito sádico!?—Luego de decir eso, saltó de su balcón al otro, todos los complejos de mujer en ella, o los pocos que tenía, acababan de desaparecer

Pero no contaba con que las barras del balcón de su rival estuvieran bañadas de aceite. Realmente no lo había visto venir, quería sujetarse de algo… Desgraciadamente todo tenía aceite. Con una gran sonrisa llena de maldad, él la observó sin despegar la mirada. Kagura sudaba nerviosa, temía por su corta vida, porque había que aclarar que caer de un sexto piso no era algo de lo que se pudiera salir cien por ciento vivo.

— Eres tan predecible—Una mirada llena de desprecio consumía el alma de aquella pelirroja—Si me ruegas tal vez pueda evitar que caigas

— ¡Nunca!—Contestó sin pensarlo

De un repentino movimiento logró agarrar a Sougo la tela de la ropa, logrando que quedara en la misma situación que ella. Sus dedos blanquecinos se deslizaban, quedando simplemente las yemas en la orilla. Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza, temía caer. Pensaba con suma añoranza las cosas que podía hacer aún, las que aun iba a pensar si haría y maldecía al culpable de su infortunio. Sin vacilar, Sougo que se encontraba de la misma manera, jaló a Kagura del brazo con la intención de que de una vez por todas se soltara. Las manos de ella ya no tocaban el aceite, ahora era el aire. Pero lo peor es que nada la sostenía. Tragó toda la saliva que su boca tan seca, como un árido desierto, fue capaz de dar, y con un grito que el viento no alcanzó a llevarse, fue cayendo.

Entre pataleos y nada agradables palabras dirigidas a Sougo, descendió como una escuálida hoja de otoño, y aquel chico de cabellos castaños se limitaba a observarla sin expresión alguna. Cayó. Unas pequeñas y casi invisibles lágrimas luchaban por no salir. Insegura comenzó a abrir los ojos, y pudo comprobar que no estaba en el cielo, y que nada le dolía. Se revisó con las manos, y ciertamente pudo comprobar que estaba completa. Debajo de ella pudo oír un débil quejido, y ver una melena negra y larga. Pero antes de que Kagura fuese capaz de hacer o decir algo, alzó la mirada. Sougo estaba a menos de un segundo de caer en ella.

Sintió sus huesos tronar uno por uno, y de nuevo ese quejido de dolor volvió a escucharse, como aquellos que eran emitidos antes de dar el último respiro. Después de caer, Sougo se levantó y se sacudió la ropa como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Una gran arcada de parte de Kagura, inundó de colores el suave y cuidado cabello de Katsura, que así se llamaba aquel individuo que yacía inerte e inundado de dolor debajo de Kagura.

Adolorida, Kagura logró levantarse y limpiarse la boca con la manga del camisón, y sus ojos llenos de rabia, se dirigieron a Sougo que contenía la risa. Ella empuñó las manos con tanto odio que era capaz de romper el mundo dentro de ellas. Y con un puño listo para romperle hasta el más pequeño hueso de su sádico ser, logró golpear a Katsura, quien, para terminar su mala suerte apenas se levantaba, y que por casualidad se colocó en la dirección de ese golpe que lo noqueó dejándolo en el suelo.

Y como si fuera un zombie, Katsura alzó la mano en un esfuerzo por levantarse. Se puso de pie, acomodó sus falsas gafas y bigote. Un hilo de sangre colgaba de su nariz e intento disimular como si todo estuviera bien. Sougo lo miró fijamente, ese tipo le recordaba a alguien.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes?—La mirada de Sougo, que era capaz de perforar hasta lo más recóndito del alma, no se despegaba de Katsura

Río escandalosamente cuando supo quién era ese chico que no paraba de mirarlo. Sudaba hasta por los codos, pero no podía dejarse intimidar, así que junto toda la firmeza que pudo para contestarle.

— Es Zura—Interrumpió Kagura con un aire de fastidio e indiferencia

— No es Zura, es Katsur—Se tapó la boca antes de que continuara. Su extraña costumbre de corregir siempre su nombre no había sido la excepción esta vez—Natsura—Se corrigió con una gran carcajada—Que tonto soy—Se dio una leve cachetada, que si fuera en otras circunstancias no hubiese dolido, pero aquel golpe que le había propinado Kagura le había dejado el rostro muy sensible

Trató de no quejarse del dolor, y continuar con su simpatía a pesar de que su cabeza oliera a vomito. Sougo sin embargo no podía evitar sospechar de él, ya que era uno de los mayores participes dentro de los movimientos en contra del gobierno y de la burguesía, que apoyaban firmemente a la Izquierda. En simples palabras, un rebelde, y de los más buscados de Paris. Si hubiera sido en otras condiciones Sougo lo hubiese cuestionado tanto y perseguido, pero por fortuna e infortuna no eran otras condiciones, así que decidió ignorar ese hecho.

— Oye líder—Katsura, convencido de que había logrado persuadir al Capitán de la policía, se acercó a Kagura y le habló en un susurro— ¿No has visto a Gintoki?

— No esta—Contestó cortante e irritada por el pestilente olor que ese hombre de larga melena emanaba—Y no te acerques a mí que apestas a vomito Zura

— China, es tu propio vomito—Comentó Sougo con ojos de pez muerto—En fin, tengo cosas que hacer

Luego de decir eso se retiró, y Kagura, que aún seguía molesta, se marchó sin decir adiós a pasos retumbantes.

— Elizabeth, ya puedes salir—El tono de Katsura se había vuelto más serio

En el momento que ese oscuro y frio callejón quedo completamente solo, a excepción de Hazegawa, una silueta, como si de una sombra se tratase salió de detrás de un basurero. Era un hombre tan alto, y de figura contorneada por el tiempo. Pero, el hecho más curioso de él, era una máscara extraña que siempre portaba, y su inescrutable silencio, que reforzaban su fachada de un individuo misterioso.

— Como sospechaba—Se aclaró la voz—La policía ha venido aquí… ¿Consideras eso bueno o malo Elizabeth?—Katsura se reclinó a la pared de ladrillos cansado y absorto en sus pensamientos

Un cartel, que siempre guardaba Elizabeth, era su forma de comunicación. Así que como era costumbre no dudó en sacarlo.

 _"Primero límpiate el vómito y quítate ese tonto disfraz que no puedo tomarte en serio"_

— Yo también pienso eso Elizabeth—Lo ignoró por completo—Espero que Gintoki este enterado de la situación actual

 _"¿Me estas ignorando Katsura?"_

— Tienes razón Elizabeth—Exclamó motivado—No debo ignorar la situación en la que estamos

 _"Vete al diablo"_

Fue lo último que dijo Elizabeth para alejarse de su molesto amigo, que quien al ver que se iba comenzó a perseguirlo con el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento. "Perdóname Elizabeth" repetía incansablemente Katsura. Dejando a un lado todo aquello teníamos a un sádico y a una china, una le dedicaba la mirada más llena de desprecio que sus ojos azules podían dedicar jamás, el otro sonreía gustoso de aquellos sentimientos.

 _ **"Casi muero"**_

Kagura aún no superaba el hecho de caer de esa manera, el susto todavía no se iba. Realmente estaba enojada. Sougo simplemente se río de tan exagerada confesión, pero antes de que pudiera contestar logró ver a un hombre de cabellos plateados, y cerró su ventana.

— ¡Kagura!— Era Gintoki, quien la llamaba desde afuera del edificio— ¡Te dije que teníamos trabajo! ¿¡No!? ¡Cámbiate y baja! ¡Así… y llama a Shinpachi!

Obedeció de mala gana. Bajó junto a Shinpachi, ambos estaban felices porque Gintoki por fin había vuelto al _buen camino._ En la entrada los esperaba él con sus ojos de pez muerto y ese semblante burlón. Caminaron rumbo a donde se suponía que su trabajo los esperaba, y era nada más ni nada menos que en la Torre Eiffel. En aquel tiempo no era tan popular, por esa razón contrataban trabajadores baratos para mantenerla en un buen estado consecuentemente el pago no era mucho, pero si suficiente.

No eran los únicos encargados del mantenimiento, pero sus torpes intentos de limpieza rápidamente los distinguieron del resto, que murmuraban sin parar de mirarlos.

— ¿Acaso esos idiotas quieren pelea, uh?—Kagura se arremangó las mangas mientras hablaba con rudeza y un nada femenino tono

— Al parecer si—Dijo Gintoki imitando a Kagura

— Basta—Shinpachi intervino sereno—Déjenlos, nosotros tenemos que trabajar y no dejarnos provocar

Con aquellas palabras el chico de gafas logró calmarlos un poco, pero un murmullo llamó su atención: "¿Vieron a ese perdedor de gafas? No resalta en nada, apuesto que es virgen" Eso fue suficiente para alterarlo, y evocar un aura asesina a su alrededor.

— ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Los lanzare desde esta altura y se van a morir!—Echaba espuma por la boca. Gintoki lo atrapó entre sus brazos para que no cometiera una barbaridad

— Déjalos, nosotros tenemos que trabajar y no dejarnos provocar—Dijo aquel hombre de risos con la intención de burla

— Gin-san… Pero me dijeron virgen y perdedor

— ¿Qué no lo eres?—Comentó Kagura con un rostro de total indiferencia a la vez que se hurgaba la nariz

— Kagura-chan…

Gintoki soltó a Shinpachi y se acercó a Kagura para hablarle de cerca.

— No sabes Kagura que no debemos decirle virgen y perdedor—Murmuro pero no evitó que Shinpachi lo pudiera escuchar, y que de alguna manera se sintiera mejor—A los vírgenes perdedores no les gusta escuchar esa clase de cosas

— Entiendo, entiendo—Kagura asentía con seriedad, como si le acabaran de contar el secreto más grande de la humanidad

— Paren por favor, de verdad estoy dudando en lanzarlos a ustedes al vacío—El ojo de Shinpachi se movía como si de un tic se tratase tratando de controlar su rabia

Sin más percances continuaron con su trabajo a pesar de que el sol comenzara a ocultarse desvaneciendo la luz restante que inundaba las calles. Kagura cansada, y que sin sus compañeros lograran verla se escabulló para escaparse y filtrarse hasta la parte interior de aquella monumental torre. Sigilosamente logró llegar hasta el segundo piso de ella, donde se podía apreciar la más hermosa vista de la ciudad. Se inclinó en el barandal para poder ver mejor aquel bello paisaje de noche, y que las silenciosas luces se encargaban de decorar minuciosamente. Ni el frío viento que acariciaba su piel y que erizaba sus finos cabellos la distraían de contemplar tan magnifica vista. Se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí china?—Preguntó una voz tan molesta como familiar para ella

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: ¡Feliz año! Ojala este año les depare nuevas y mejores cosas :3**


	5. Par de sádicos, mala combinación

Título: Par de sádicos… Mala combinación

* * *

.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí china?—Preguntó una voz tan molesta como familiar para ella

Era Sougo quien se levantaba del suelo y quitaba el antifaz mientras se acercaba a ella. La pelirroja puso una cara de molestia, "¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquila un segundo sin ver a este idiota?" Pensó con amargura.

— Trabajando… ¿Y tú también que rayos haces hasta aquí?—Dijo Kagura con desconfianza

— Igual, trabajando… Me pidieron que vigilara a ciertos trabajadores que no pasaran aquí—Se recostó en el barandal junto a ella—Y tu estas aquí así que tienes que irte, por mi tranquilidad y la tuya… Puedo arrestarte ¿sabes?—Sus ojos carmesí no hacían más que mirar aquella vista que en ese momento se ofrecía

— Inténtalo si puedes maldito sádico—Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva con una mirada retadora

— Pero no lo hare—Contestó con ese aire de indiferencia que lo distinguía—Porque es navidad

— No sabía que un demonio como tu creyera en la buena fe de navidad—Se burló Kagura, pero Sougo ni siquiera se inmuto, conservaba su rostro que no era capaz de mostrar ninguna seña de emoción

—No creo en la _buena fe_ de navidad, sin embargo en estos días es cuando tardan más los tramites de arresto, así que lárgate y no perturbes mi paz

Kagura se hubiera ido si no fuera porque tenía trabajo. No se movió, no lo haría, y menos por órdenes de su sádico compañero. Comenzó a nevar, los copos de nieve se deslizaban alrededor de ellos y caían de una forma tan elegante que parecían pequeños angelitos que festejaban la navidad descendiendo a la tierra. La respiración de cada uno salía en una blanca niebla, que manifestaba el frio.

Debajo de ellos unas risas se escucharon. Bajaron la mirada y pudieron vislumbrar a una empalagosa pareja intercambiando palabras llenas de promesas y cerradas con un beso. Ambos hicieron una expresión de asco. La pareja parecía tan feliz, que ni aquel frio era capaz de romper su cálido amor y felicidad, lo que los molestaba más. Sin decir nada, Kagura escupió desde aquella altura, y como si de una gran francotiradora de saliva se tratase, ese escupitajo logró llegar al ojo del chico.

—Aquí está su navidad—Dijo Kagura con desprecio y burla

Sougo sonrió con malicia, y repitió ese acto de escupir, que cayó en el otro ojo de aquel desafortunado chico. "Mis ojos" Gritaba con desesperación, mientras su novia lo miraba consternada sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Aquí está su felicidad—Rió con ironía

Kagura volvió a escupir, y esta vez cayó en la cabeza de la chica que tocó la saliva con asco.

—Aquí está su amor—Sonrió Kagura con desdén

Así continuaron hasta que la ya asustada pareja salió corriendo. Estaban furiosos por que en lugar de estar divirtiéndose en algún sitio tenían que cumplir con el trabajo, y que otras personas disfrutaran de eso les molestaba irremediablemente. Otra pareja, que igualmente derramaba amor, pasó y de nuevo continuaron con sus muestras de sadismo, la pareja corrió despavorida. Y de nuevo otra pasó, estaban preparados para lanzar sus _municiones_ de desprecio, cuando se percataron de que era una chica con un maniquí que llevaba una peluca plateada. La chica conversaba tan alegremente con su inanimado novio, que de lejos daba la impresión de ser una pareja normal. Su nombre: Ayame, una linda sicaria, la cual su pasatiempo favorito era el acoso.

Kagura y Sougo al ver tan desbarajustada escena decidieron tragar su saliva, y hacer como si nunca hubieran visto nada. Pero una piedra chocó contra la chica de gafas, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó y sonrió al ver al hombre que se acercaba a ella.

— Oh si Gin-san maltrátame más—Se ruborizaba como un tomate—En vía pública no import—Una piedra la calló tirándola de nueva cuenta al suelo

— Como tú digas loca—Después de decir eso comenzó a buscar con la mirada— ¿Y Kagura?

—No lo sé—Respondió Shinpachi

Como si el suelo tuviera manos y jalaran a Kagura de los pies, ella logró ocultarse de Gintoki y Shinpachi. "Mierda" pensó nerviosa.

—Jefe, cuatro ojos—Gritó Sougo captando la atención de los dos hombres

La pelirroja lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa y ojos tan abiertos y llenos de venas que eran capaces de reflejar su nerviosismo. "Cállate bastardo sádico, no digas nada si aún quieres conservar tus bolas" Siguió con sus pensamientos esperando que la telepatía funcionara y llegara a él. Él les dirigió una sonrisa y luego continuo con sus gritos hacía ellos.

— La china podría estar…—Hacía un silencio para torturar Kagura, quien ya estaba cerca de lanzar a Sougo al vacío provocandole una dolorosa caída—Tal vez…

— ¡Habla de una vez Okita-san!—Exigió Shinpachi

—Bueno… Ella esta…—Sonrió de oreja a oreja al pensar algo que en su mente era magnifico—En _La Coupole_

A lo que Sougo se refería era a una cafetería famosa, y que por supuesto, estaba relativamente lejos. Sin más percances ellos se dirigieron a ese lugar. Sougo le dedicó una mirada perversa a Kagura.

—Corre y suda como el cerdo que eres—Sonrió

Apretó los dientes furiosa. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Estaba a punto de correr hacía aquel lugar, pero antes le dio una patada a Sougo en la entrepierna, lo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo agonizando de dolor. Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción Kagura corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde se suponía que estaba.

Respiraba con dificultad a la vez que ya no sentía las piernas. Llegó y sintió un gran alivio al ver que ellos aún no estaban. Se sentó y aspiró lo más que pudo de oxígeno. Sus ojos estaban por salirse. En resumen, estaba tan fatigada que un sádico iba a perder las _bolas_ al día siguiente.

De pronto pudo ver a Shinpachi y a Gintoki llegar y los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Estaba lista para ser regañada cuando simplemente escuchó la voz de su vago tutor llamándola. Se acercó, y en medio de ese silencio comenzaron a caminar.

—Estoy muy cansada—Comentó Kagura tratando de no parecer un zombie al caminar

Aquel hombre simplemente la vio y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, a lo que Kagura soltó un pequeño quejido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—No sé de qué estas cansada si casi no ayudaste mocosa—Le reclamó

— Yo también estoy cansado Gin-san—Suspiró Shinpachi

—Un viejo como tú ya se acostumbró al cansancio, por eso no nos comprendes Gin-chan—Kagura se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas

Y como si fueran cómplices, aquella pequeña chica y ese chico de gafas se tiraron al suelo. Pusieron unas lastimosas caras de sufrimiento para rematar su actuación.

— Gin-chan es muy malo—Protestó Kagura

— A mí me duele todo—Shinpachi se abrazó a si mismo

—Está bien muéranse estúpidos mocosos holgazanes—Continuó caminando Gintoki sin voltear a verlos

A cada paso que cada aquel permanentado escuchaba un quejido de ambos. Quería ignorarlos, mas sin embargo, le resultaba imposible, ya que su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz en ningún segundo. "Mierda" pensó y volteó hasta donde estaban ellos y suspiró cansado.

—Uno en la espalda y…—Antes de que siguiera hablando esos dos se lanzaron hacía él con una gran sonrisa

Llevando a Shinpachi en la espalda y a Kagura en un brazo, fue como llegaron a ese edificio entre risas. Tenían hambre así que no dudaron en entrar al lugar de la vieja Otose, y porque Gintoki iba a arreglar unos asuntos con ella.

Se sentaron como siempre lo hacían. Gintoki poco a poco sacaba su cartera. Otose alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando pensó que, por fin, le pagarían tantos meses de renta. Un papelito fue lo único que salió de esa cartera.

—Aquí esta lo que me debes vieja del trabajo anterior— La miró con sus ojos de pez muerto a la espera de su respuesta

Eso la hizo enojar tanto que sus venas saltaban llenas de rabia. Con una mano lo tomó de sus desordenados cabellos, mientras que con la otra conservaba su pipa, y lo sacudía.

— ¿¡Que dices estúpido vago!?—Lo apretaba con fuerza mientras que él se quejaba de dolor— ¡Yo sólo te permití acomodar las botellas para compensar una parte de la renta! Eso lo podía hacer Tama y sin cobrar nada

— Negocios son negocios—Aclaró Gintoki, pero lo único que provocó fue estallar aún más la furia de aquella anciana

— ¡Vamos Otose-san!—Animaba Catherine como si de una espectadora de Box se tratase— ¡Oblígalo a que nos pague!

—¿A que nos pague?—Se rió molesta Otose y con la mano con que sostenía su pipa tomó del cabello a Catherine— ¡Tú también me debes estúpida gata!

Tama, Kagura y Shinpachi se rieron de esa ridícula escena, ya estaban acostumbrados a que las cosas siempre fueran así. Después de tan desbarajustada reunión se retiraron cansados. Kagura se asomó por la ventana, y las luces de su nada apreciado vecino estaban apagadas. No indagó más sobre él y cedió ante el sueño cansada.

Un día más pasó, era como los demás. Un intercambio de insultos en pequeñas notas, envueltas con tanto dedicación que era difícil decir si eran de dos enamorados, a pesar de que fueran lo contrario. Y todo terminaba hasta que Sougo, se retiraba, pero esta vez fue al atardecer. Teniendo su tarde libre porque cierto hombre, de plateada cabellera, desvió su camino de nuevo a los bares dejándola sin trabajo.

Caminaba tranquilamente mientras sacaba sus trocitos de carne seca de los bolsillos y los comenzaba a comer tranquilamente. Todo iba bien hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Aceleró sus pasos, y aquella persona también lo hizo. Cansada de ser perseguida, volteó furiosa, pero no pudo comete mayor error.

Un hombre con una máscara tenebrosa y una risa macabra estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella. La cosa no hubiera estado tan fea si, la calle donde se encontraba no hubiera ni un alma alrededor. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y continuó caminando, hasta pararse lista para golpear a ese monstruo.

Estaba preparando el puño cuando, unos botes de basura volaron hacia ese hombre dejándolo en el suelo. Kagura quedó congelada. De un callejón, de donde provenían esos botes, salió Sougo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Vaya, vaya—Sonrió— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Se acercó a ese hombre, lo esposó y le quitó la máscara.

—Un criminal muy buscado y responsable de que ahora no este durmiendo en mi departamento—Lo miró con una expresión llena de sadismo, que aquel pobre hombre sólo pudo poner una cara llena de miedo

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que el criminal era Sougo y no ese hombre de aspecto horrorizado. La policía llegó rápidamente y se lo llevaron, mientras ese delincuente suspiraba de alivió por estar lejos de ese sádico.

Cuando por fin se fueron todos, Sougo se retiró y Kagura lo siguió. Desafortunadamente no conocía bien las calles en la noche, así que trató de seguirlo con la esperanza de que la llevara de nuevo a casa. Luego de unas cuantas cuadras Sougo la sintió detrás y la observó. Ella trataba de hacer como la que no había hecho nada.

— ¿Por qué me sigues?—Preguntó con ojos de pez muerto

—¿De qué hablas estúpido sádico?—Se rió nerviosa—Yo… Yo voy por el mismo camino

No le tomó mucha importancia y continuó caminando tranquilo y, de nueva cuenta, Kagura comenzó a ir detrás de él con más cautela. Y así siguieron hasta llegar al hermoso parque central. Aquella fila de árboles sin hojas le daba esa apariencia de invierno, y la melodiosa música que deleitaba los oídos.

Sougo se sentó en la mesa de una cafetería, donde las personas intercambiaban su vida unas a otras en aquel relajante lugar. Kagura al ver que él iba a tardar un buen rato ahí decidió esperarlo en una banca, hasta que él la llamó con un gesto de manos. Lo ignoró. Sougo, inconforme con esa respuesta, silbó con la intención de llamarla como a un perrito. Lo volvió a ignorar.

—¡China!—Gritó y todos la quedaron viendo

Y con una sonrisa macabra y llena de odio lo volteó a ver. Aquel chico no pudo evitar sonreír al verla de esa manera. Se acercó y se sentó a él con un gesto nada amigable.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?—Preguntó enojada

—Que me acompañes—Puso una cara llena de soberbia—No ha de ser fácil estarme esperando, ¿Verdad?—Se burló

Enfrente de ella comenzó a comer gustoso. "Mmm… Delicioso" se saboreaba una y otra vez. Después de un rato lo extendió a ella preguntándole si quería, su cara develaba sus malas intenciones viera donde se viera. Al notar que ella lo miraba llena de odio su sonrisa se extendió aún más.

—Lástima, yo pensaba dart—Kagura de un rápido movimiento aventó las crepas al suelo para luego reírse llena de burla

Aquellas crepas a medio comer yacían en el suelo, mientras Kagura se tocaba el estómago por reírse tanto. Maldita… fue lo único que dijo Sougo al ver su delicioso postre estrellado contra el sucio piso. Un perro llegó y comenzó a lamer ese desperdicio.

— Prefiero morir a compartir saliva contigo—Comentó Kagura entre risas—Aunque ya sabía que no me darías nada

— Esto no es gracioso—Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—Acabas de sentenciar a muerte a un pobre perro

—¿De qué hablas?—Su risa pasó de burlona a nerviosa

Le explicó que el chocolate podía matar a los perros de una manera horrible, mientras la culpa creció poco a poco en Kagura. Tragó saliva. Él se calló súbitamente, pagó y se levantó para irse. Kagura de igual manera se levantó y lo siguió, la culpa absorbía su ser. Quería que le dijera que todo era mentira y que no era una asesina.

Sougo se llevó la mano al rostro y la volteó a ver.

—Está bien, no se muere—Dijo todo ello con un suave tono y ella sonrió feliz—Sólo sufre una agonía peor que la muerte—Ahora la sonrisa de ese sádico se volvió amplia y llena de maldad—Es como una tortura, ya nunca vuelven a ser los mismos

El semblante de Kagura era sombrío y la curva de sus labios se convirtió en una línea recta. Mientras él se reía de ella, Kagura sudaba hielo. Sin darse cuenta de adonde se dirigía llegaron a un cabaret, donde un montón de chicas casi sin nada de ropa rodearon a Sougo.

— Okita-san volvió—Decían a la vez que lo abrazaban

—Tranquilas p****—Les sonría con desdén—Quiten sus asquerosas manos de mí que me ensucian—Expresó poniendo una cara de completo sádico

Ellas soltaron gritos, y lo abrazaban más.

—Eres tan malo—Se sonrojaban

"Qué asco" pensó Kagura, "¿Cómo les puede gustar un tipo así?" tenía una expresión de aburrimiento al ver todo eso.

—¿¡Kagura!?—La llamó una hermosa mujer rubia con unas cicatrices en el rostro.

Se acercó a ella viéndola sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—La vio de pies a cabeza—No deberías estar en esta clase de lugares sola, ¿Y Gintoki?—Se cruzó de brazos enojada— ¿Qué clase de hombre deja salir a una niña a estas horas? Vaya tutor que tienes—Mencionó con desaprobación

—Él no vino conmigo—Respondió esa pelirroja como si nada—Parece que fueras la esposa de Gin-chan—Señaló con un tono inocente

Tsukuyo, que era su nombre, se sonrojó completamente mientras con nerviosismo se acomodaba el bello vestido que tenía puesto.

— Yo… Yo jamás sería nada de ese idiota—Balbuceó nerviosa— ¿Y con quien vienes?—Cambió de tema rápidamente

— Con el sádico—Lo señaló

—Ese chico viene muy seguido aquí—Comentó esa rubia sacando el humo de su pipa

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Holi *w* Espero les guste, y gracias por los comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos :'3**

 **Saludos y espero estén bien c:**


	6. Mono enviado desde China para un sádico

_Título: Mono importado de China para un sádico_

* * *

.

* * *

—Ese chico viene muy seguido aquí—Comentó esa rubia sacando el humo de su pipa

"¿Seguido?" pensó Kagura. Y así era, no era raro ver a Sougo en ese lugar.

—¡Hijikata-san!—Gritaron las chicas y se dirigieron donde se encontraba aquel hombre de mirada seria

Sus abrazos más que hacerlo sentir bien, lo incomodaban.

—Suélteme—Se quejaba Hijikata furioso por ese contacto que no le hacía gracia

—Chicas vengan a mí—Dijo el viejo Matsudaira riéndose

—Ugh un viejo—Expresó una de esas chicas

—Con dinero—Sonrió altivamente sacando su faja de billetes

Al ver eso ellas lo rodearon, no paraban de ver su dinero mientras él se reía contento. Era así siempre. Kondo se acercó con una sonrisa y las chicas lo miraron con desagrado.

—Ugh un gorila—Dijeron de nuevo

Kondo sacó sus billetes y los mostró disimuladamente.

—Ugh un gorila con dinero—Ni siquiera se inmutaron

Nervioso y frustrado se rió para disimular su tristeza.

—Bueno adentro chicos—Se reía Matsudaira con dos chicas en cada brazo

—Viene muy seguido junto con esos hombres—Aclaró Tsukuyo con una sonrisa—Así que no te preocupes

—¿Preocuparme por qué?—Cuestionó a esa rubia confundida

—Aun eres una niña—Le desordenó el cabello cariñosamente—Entremos que está haciendo mucho frio

Kagura la siguió sin protestar. Dentro había mujeres en brazos de hombres divirtiéndose. Esa pelirroja no preguntaba absolutamente nada, ya que tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaba. Se sentó junto a Tsukuyo en un lugar alejado mientras aquellos policías entraban a un lugar más distinguido. Por nada era el cabaret más famoso de Paris.

Cuando esos hombres por fin estuvieron dentro, el semblante de Matsudaira cambió completamente a uno de seriedad.

—¿Cómo van los avances?—Preguntó serio

—En esta última semana no se han dejado ver, vaya que esos tipos son un problema—Ese hombre de cabellos negros sacaba el humo de su cigarrillo después de hablar

—Ni siquiera en la más mínima cosa, son listos—Agregó Kondo juntando las cejas

—Deben estar más atentos, después de lo que pasó no creo que quieran volver a tener problemas—Comentó el viejo

Mientras ellos conversaban, Tsukuyo y Kagura hablaban en medio de ese ruido.

—La mafia china—Dijo esa rubia mirando al vacío—Desde el incidente donde nos salvó Gintoki junto a esos policías de las garras de esos mafiosos, han estado resguardando este lugar y reuniéndose aquí… Te digo todo esto porque tu hermano es uno de sus lideres

—Ese idiota…—Kagura apretó con las manos su vestido

Tsukuyo la miró con algo de tristeza. Podía sentir la furia y la impotencia de Kagura escapar en su mirada. Entendía lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, no en el mismo contexto, pero toda esa impotencia la sentía como si fuera de ella.

Continuaron hablando, y Kagura no podía evitar pensar con furia lo que era capaz su hermano. Recordaba esa sonrisa macabra invadiendo su pálido rostro, y esos ojos azules que decía a gritos "Soy un asesino". Esa rubia pudo sentir los pensamientos de ella que decidió cambiar ese tema por uno distinto.

—Vamos chicas complazcan un poco a mis chicos—Se rió Matsudaira extendiendo los brazos como todo un viejo bonachón

Tiró una faja de billetes que esas chicas levantaron entusiasmadas, mientras tiraban Dom Perignon en ellas. La senilidad de ese hombre le obligaba a comportarse de esa manera, y aun peor si era poseedor de todo ese dinero. Hijikata agachaba la cabeza y se cubría el rostro con la mano expresando su vergüenza.

—No puedo creer que este viejo sea el general de la policía—Dijo con desaprobación

Las chicas—que había aclarar que llevaban muy poca ropa—se acercaron a ellos por las ordenes de Matsudaira. Hijikata rápidamente las rechazó con un rostro que manifestaba su poco interés en esas cosas. Kondo decía otra vez que su único amor era _Otae-san_ con un suspiro que delataba todo su romanticismo. Y por parte de Sougo… Él ni siquiera se había percatado de ellas porque en ese momento estaba en su tercer sueño mientras cubría con su máscara de ojos.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa?—Preguntó ofendido—En vez de que tuviera hombres tengo una bola de maricas—Negó con la cabeza decepcionado—Vengan acá chicas, al parecer estos _hombres_ no tienen bien acomodadas las bolas

Luego de esa pseudo-reunión de trabajo, Sougo salió de ahí bostezando y refregándose los ojos. Había tenido una buena siesta. Kagura no lo siguió hasta que estuvo segura de que él ya no lo veía. Se despidió de Tsukuyo y fue detrás de él con la esperanza de que esta vez sí se fuera a su departamento.

Caminó detrás de él lentamente. Podía ver su figura bajo todos esos rayos y lo iluminaban de una manera distinta, pensaba que sólo de esa forma podía verse bien, ya que cuando abría la boca no era más que para hacerla enfadar.

Maldijo su suerte cuando se percató que ese chico seguía yendo al lado contrario. Quería ahorcarlo por hacerla caminar tanto, pero entonces se detuvo en un puente del río Sena. Se recargó en él y soltó un suspiro. Observaba el agua con el reflejo de esa luna de noche.

Pasaron unos minutos y la paciencia de Kagura se había ido al caño. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia él y le propinó su especial patada voladora. Eso lo empujó varios metros. Ella se acercó a él con su altivez burlona.

—Sabía que los sádicos no eran normales… Pero ¿No duermes acaso?—Preguntó mientras lo observaba fijamente

—Sabía que eras rara… Pero ¿No te cansas de acosarme?—Sougo se levantó sacudiendo su uniforme y una sonrisa permanecía pegada a su rostro

Enojada por ese comentario tan llenó de mentiras y su tan altanero rostro lo quiso golpear. No le gustaba que la retara. Empuñó su mano lanzando un golpe que él esquivó. En un rápido movimiento la tomó del rostro, lo apretó entre sus dedos con rudeza y le dedicó una mirada llena de sadismo. Sus labios eran como los de un pececito.

—Una niña como tú no me va a tocar—La amenazó con una sonrisa—Si lo que quieres es regresar pues puedes irte por ese camino

Le señaló un camino oscuro, donde toda el aura que emanaba hacía pensar que cualquier monstruo podía salir en cualquier instante. Tragó saliva, pero lo más importante, hacerle entender a ese sádico que ningún bastardo podía tocarla de esa manera sin quedar muerto en el intento.

Le retiró la mano de su rostro conteniendo la rabia y le mordió la mano con fuerza. Él trató de quitarla pero ella tenía tanta fuerza que era casi imposible. La sacudió como si fuese una sandijuela, pero Kagura no se despegaba. Era todo un dolor de trasero.

Cuando por fin pudo sacarla, una mirada fulminante no se despegaba de él. Ambos se retaban con la mirada esperando por ver quien daba el primer golpe.

Desesperada por esa tensión, Kagura, fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Y así la pelea comenzó. La sonrisa de ellos dos demostraba de lo disfrutaban de la misma manera. Sougo se sorprendía de ella cada vez más, se preguntaba como una chica podía pelear tan bien, y como había abandonado parte de su feminidad para esa batalla silenciosa que llevaban a cabo bajo la noche. De alguna manera esa china le parecía interesante.

Se distanciaron un rato para tomar aire y continuar su pelea. Sin embargo, algo hizo a Sougo ponerse tenso. Rápidamente se acercó a Kagura y le tapó la boca para que se callara. La llevó a un callejón procurando no hacer ruido. Pegó la espalda a la pared y acercó a ella a su pecho con el propósito de que no se moviera.

Asomó la cabeza y pudo comprobar lo que pensaba. Uno de los violadores más buscados de la zona estaba frente a sus ojos. Lo conocía por que era igual a los retratos hablados de la mayoría de sus víctimas: un hombre elegante que no pasaba los cuarenta años. Se preguntaba el por qué esa noche había tenido la oportunidad de tener de cerca a los dos más buscados. Mientras pensaba todo eso, sin percatarse estaba asfixiando a Kagura. El rostro de esa pelirroja se tornaba a cada instante de distintos colores. Podía sentir sus ojos saliendo de orbita. Completamente desesperada retiró la mano de Sougo y se posicionó enfrente de ese hombre.

—Tienes razón—Dijo enojada—Mejor me voy por mi propia cuenta

Por la manera en que ese hombre observaba a Kagura, Sougo ya no tuvo ninguna duda del porque había podido dar con esos dos hombres. Accidentalmente había traído una carnada. Ese tipo estaba a punto de tocarla cuando él apretó con demasiada fuerza la muñeca de ese individuo deteniéndolo. Lo miró con desprecio y una sonrisa de la misma manera.

—Estas equivocado si crees que puedes tocarla—Lo pateó con suficiente impulso para que saliera despedido unos cuantos metros

Ese hombre tosió y se levantó rápidamente. Corrió hacía Kagura y le apuntó con una navaja. Se lamió el labio seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer _policía_?—Acercaba a esa pelirroja más a él—Tu amiguita está a punto de morir si sigues aquí, mejor déjamela esta noche y me divertiré—Su sucio aliento rozaba el rostro de ella

Ante esta acción Sougo no pudo evitar sonreír. Kagura no estaba lejos de explotar. De la nada golpeó a ese extraño en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo y con sangre en la nariz. Ese sádico le dio el golpe final para que esta vez si quedara inconsciente. Lo esposó, y lo llevó del cuello del traje arrastrando hasta la estación de policía. Kagura lo tuvo que acompañar para poner cargos contra ese tipo.

Llegaron y como si fuera basura, dejó a ese hombre ahí. Yamazaki fue quien los ayudó con esos trámites. Sougo estaba feliz porque por fin iba tener su descanso tan esperado y un poco más de dinero.

Mientras esperaba pudo ver a su pequeña enemiga dándole ánimos a una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente. Inesperadamente esa mujer abrazó a Kagura en agradecimiento.

—Ustedes atraparon a ese asqueroso hombre que me hizo todas esas cosas—Sollozaba en el hombro de ella

—Son unas almas benditas—Agradecía un individuo con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas

Era un hombre de contextura ancha, y con un bigote blanco que resaltaba con su calva cabeza.

—Los invito a la fiesta que se celebrara uno de los condes más ricos de todo el país, en agradecimiento por atrapar a ese monstruo que le hizo tanto daño a mi querida hija… Ya deben saber la dirección

—Por supuesto, y no se preocupe iremos—Sougo sonrió de lado dándole un apretón de manos a ese caballero—Nosotros somos los que agradecemos tan cordial invitación, si me permite tengo que ir a dejar a esta niña a su casa, ya sabe tengo que cumplir con el deber de un policía

—Si, descuide caballero… Lo esperamos con gusto—Sonrió aquel hombre y Kagura se despedía con la mano de padre e hija

Él la jaló de la mano llevándola hasta la patrulla. Se subió en el asiento de copiloto a la vez que él encendía ese auto. Lo arrancó y ambos iban en un completo silencio hasta que Kagura lo rompió como si nada:

—¿Enserio iremos a esa fiesta?—Le preguntó con un brillo reflejado en sus ojos azules

—¿No escuchaste que le dije a ese hombre que si iríamos?—Se burló él

"Por fin iré a una fiesta" festejaba esa pelirroja en su cabeza. Aun no sabía que ropa ponerse, no sabía qué hacer en una fiesta, pero tal vez una que otra revista le ayudaría un poco con su ignorancia. Se imaginaba todo tan elegante y loco al mismo tiempo que no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—No estés tan feliz que todo esto pasó por ese tipo—Dijo ese sádico con un aire de seriedad pero no por completo—Si ese psicópata avanzaba un poco más ya no hubieras sido capaz de casarte

—¿Por qué?—Lo miró confundida

—Quisiera explicarte pero él jefe me va a matar si lo hago…

—Bueno, papi decía que él fue el primero en hacer suya a mami y que cuando se casaron nadie la había tomado antes por eso pudieron casarse… ¿A eso te refieres?

—Algo así—Respondió concentrado en el camino—Ese hombre te pudo haber "tomado" y… —Se quedó serio un instante—No hubiera sido agradable, más que nada

Ese silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Sougo se preguntaba qué clase de hombre le enseñaba esas cosas a su hija, pero le daba gracia oírla decir todo eso con algo de inocencia.

Llegaron y la dejó en su edificio, de alguna manera ella había sido su amuleto de buena suerte para varias cosas.

Pasaron los días y sus peleas rutinarias continuaban con ese pequeño pan que había iniciado todo. Con esas notas que no hacían más que reflejar su vasto conocimiento en insultos. Y entonces él día de esa fiesta llegó.

Sougo se puso uno de sus mejores trajes, procurando verse bien y vaya que lo había logrado. Ahora sólo faltaba recoger a su acompañante que al parecer aún no estaba lista. Salió al balcón y podía ver su silueta entre las cortinas formando una sombra. Buscaba desesperadamente algo y él pudo darse cuenta rápidamente de eso. Agradecía el hecho de poder ser él quien pudiera verla de esa manera, no podía permitir que alguien más aparte de él pudiera burlarse de ella.

—¡Apúrate!—Gritó para desconcentrarla

Y lo logró. A esa chica le molestaba que la apuraran de esa manera y más ese sádico al que proclamaba odiar con todas sus fuerzas. Agarró aquel pan y una nota. Escribió rápidamente para luego lanzarlo a donde siempre.

 ** _"¡No me vuelvas a gritar sádico de mierda! Yo saldré cuando esté lista"_**

Se rió con semejante respuesta. Pero jamás le dijo que la dejara, realmente quería ir a esa fiesta. No se lo iba a negar así que espero pacientemente hasta que un "Ya" por parte de ella lo obligó a bajar. Se preguntaba cómo se iba a vestir aquel mono gritón. Todo pintaba tan tonto en su imaginación. "Quiero verla ya" pensaba conteniendo la risa.

Se paró enfrente del edificio de ella. La esperaba entusiasmado. Se preparaba mentalmente para burlarse. Entonces la escuchó acercarse lentamente, para luego verla enfrente.

No se rió, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "No puedo creer que esta china use un traje mejor que yo". Y así era, Kagura usaba un traje rojo con unas gafas de sol. Al ver a Sougo se recargó en la vieja pared de ese edificio como todo un galán.

—Para las señoritas soy Gura—Se quitó los lentes y le dirigió una mirada de conquistador de corazones a Sougo—Para ti soy Gura-sama

Tomó rápidamente un taxi, desairando a Kagura quien corrió enojada para subirse y no quedarse atrás. Cerró la puerta y se acomodó en su asiento. Los dos miraban la ventana de su lado. Veían las luces de la ciudad que se reflejaban en sus cristalinos ojos. A esa pelirroja le encantaba descubrir esa ciudad con la mirada, mientras Sougo pensaba que ese mono no había resultado tan incivilizado como creía.

Llegaron y se notaba al instante que era una fiesta. En esa enorme mansión se podía escuchar un gran ruido que hacía retumbar sus oídos. Se acercaron y un hombre que estaba en la entrada les dio uno antifaces junto a unos sombreros muy decorados.

Las personas bailaban al estilo de la época. Era más bien, una fiesta donde cada quien sacaba la locura que tenía contenida. Todo se veía tan colorido, como los globos descender al suelo. Y en medio de ese embrollo que había causado todo eso, dos bellas mujeres, los sacaron a bailar. Habían confundido a Kagura con un chico, pero ella simplemente les seguía la corriente.

Bailaron alegremente. Aquellas chicas parecían felices, a pesar de que Sougo buscara a cada segundo con la mirada algo en esa fiesta, para disimularlo le sonreía a esa chica que lo veía embobada.

Pronto la música cesó y las personas dirigieron la mirada hasta las escaleras donde se acercaba al centro el famoso Conde. Llevaba un excéntrico traje.

—Espero que estén disfrutando esta fiesta—Alzó los brazos sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Todos aplaudieron al escucharlo hablar y la música se hizo más escandalosa al igual que las personas. Aprovechando todo ese alboroto, Sougo, soltó a esa chica y jaló a Kagura del brazo. Pasaron entre la multitud hasta subir al segundo piso donde, sin que nadie los viera, ese sádico policía abrió una gran habitación.

Era espaciosa y decorada a la moda. Tenía todo lo que un millonario necesitaba en su habitación.

—Cierra la habitación—Le ordenó a Kagura—Espero nadie nos escuche, no por nada te traje conmigo

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Gracias por todos los comentarios, en verdad. Espero estén disfrutando el fic y si hay algún error me digan o alguna otra cuestión para que lo corrija *0***

 **Quisiera aclarar unas cuantas cosas para no generar confusión:**

 **1.- El famoso Dom Peringon que usan en la serie, no estaba en la venta en el año que narro (1924). De hecho fue sacado a la venta en el año de 1936, pero lo quise poner porque Matsudaira sin Dom Peringon no es Matsudaira xD Así que lo aclaro**

 **2.- Las gafas oscuras o de sol fueron inventadas hace bastante tiempo, como en el siglo XII, curiosamente en China xD Pero la venta generalizada de ellas empezó en 1929 por Sam Foster, pero los artistas ya lo usaban a principios del siglo XX**

 **3.- Lo del Conde es verídico, no recuerdo su nombre, pero a principios de los años 20's organizaba fiestas grandes y excéntricas en Paris donde mucha gente iba (a alocarse :v)**

 **Si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé y perdón por aburrirlos con historia xD Gracias por leer *w***

 **Saludos y suerte :3**


	7. Policía y Villano

_Titulo: Policía y Villano_

* * *

 _._

* * *

No entendía muy bien las intenciones de ese chico. Cuando la puerta por fin se cerró por completo, Sougo, aprovechó ese momento para ir hacía el escritorio que estaba ahí. Revisaba cada cajón con desesperación hasta que por fin encontró una hoja y sonrió satisfecho.

—Aquí esta—Lo que tenía en las manos era la lista de invitados

Le dirigió la mirada a Kagura y se acercó a ella. Le apretó el rostro con sus manos, juntó las cejas y la observó detenidamente.

—Tienes descendencia china ¿No?—Continuó inspeccionándola con la mirada

Simplemente asintió.

—Bien… Tienes unos lindos ojos azules, ¿De quién los sacaste?—La miró directamente a los ojos

Se quedó en silencio. Sentía que ese sádico se comportaba más extraño de lo normal. Tanto era así que le daban unas irremediables ganas de golpearlo por raro. Pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso puso unos ojos de pez muerto cuando se acordó lo que una vez había leído, donde un chico comenzaba a comportarse así con la heroína y luego pasaban cosas extrañas.

Lo empujó lentamente y se tiró a la cama haciéndose la dormida. Aun eso no detuvo a Sougo que se sentó a lado de ella en la cama, recostándose poco a poco.

—Sé que no estas dormida, así que contéstame una última pregunta—Suspiró cansado— ¿Tienes un familiar cercano? ¿Un hermano? Estoy seguro que esos ojos los he visto antes

La palabra de _hermano_ había hecho que ella se levantara y le dedicará una mirada de nostalgia, dolor y rencor a Sougo. No quería hablar de eso, pero al ver la mirada insistente de ese castaño, respondió con un seco "si". Él sonrió.

—Lo sabía—Expresó con un rostro de complacencia

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un acosador?—Se burló Kagura y el negó con la cabeza

—Tu padre es… ¿Umibozu? Una de las leyendas en la mafia que repentinamente desapareció—Esta vez ella se escondió entre las sabanas apretando con sus brazos una almohada

Ya lo había decidido, no lo escucharía más. Le dolía cuando hablaban de él, Gintoki lo sabía, por eso procuraba nunca hablar de eso, sin embargo, Sougo no era consciente de eso, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué eso la había hecho reaccionar así.

—Hey, ¿No me vas a contestar?—Se acercó más a ella

Le quitó esa sabana y pudo verla con una expresión en el rostro que hubiera deseado jamás haber causado. Le gustaba ver la cara de sufrimiento de las mujeres, pero de esa clase no. Entonces la dejó en paz, no quería continuar viéndola de esa manera.

—Creo que eso es un si—Dijo como si nada y comenzó a levantarse

Pero antes de que él saliera de la cama, ella lo jaló de la ropa evitando que continuara avanzando.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en todo eso?—Le preguntó con una voz apagada y sin soltarlo

—¿No te dije? Por algo te traje conmigo… Pero si quieres irte puedes hacerlo

Kagura se levantó indignada por esas palabras.

—¿Crees que me voy a poner a llorar estúpido sádico? Soy Gura-sama y eso no me afecta—Se llevó las manos a la cintura—Mejor bajemos y sigamos en la fiesta ¡Let's party!

Ambos salieron de la cama. No habían llegado a la puerta cuando Sougo se detuvo y le alborotó el cabello a Kagura, se desacomodó un poco el traje y le tapó la nariz a ella hasta que sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

—¿Por qué mierda haces eso?—Exclamó furiosa e inhalo todo el aire que pudo

—Para hacer nuestra salida más creíble—Abrió la puerta

Le pareció un poco tonta la respuesta de su enemigo por no entenderla. Salieron y todo se veía normal, claro, dentro del contexto donde estaban. Todo menos la mirada de Sougo que observaba cada mínimo detalle del lugar. Cuando terminó se llevó a Kagura al enorme jardín. Ella no protestó con eso, a decir verdad, el ruido ya la había fastidiado un poco, así que al llegar pudo sentir un alivio. Tal vez aquella plática le hizo necesitar un poco de aire.

A unos pocos metros pudo ver una gran piscina, quería meterse pero el frío se lo impedía. Deslizó sus dedos por el agua y sonrió. Le gustaba esa sensación en su piel, a pesar que el agua estuviera tan helada para congelar hasta los huesos, pero eso le daba un mejor uso, como aventársela a su rival; así que se volteó sosteniendo un poco de esa agua entre sus manos. Toda se escurrió entre sus dedos cuando pudo ver a ese chico sacando la pistola que tenía escondida debajo de su traje y apuntando hacia un punto fijo, cerca de los arbustos.

Un disparo se escuchó, sin embargo el disparo había roto la ventana que estaba detrás de Sougo, y tenía una explicación más concisa… Esa no había sido una bala suya. Sonrió cuando pudo ver a alguien salir de entre las sombras con aquella sonrisa que logró erizar la piel de aquella chica china.

—Policía tanto tiempo sin vernos—Dijo con un tono amigable esa silueta dejándose ver por completo

—Villano—Sonrió aquel castaño

Kagura se quedó estática ante esa situación. Debía interferir y evitar una masacre, porque sabía muy bien lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer. Era tan consiente de eso que un desagradable escalofrío le invadió la sangre. Así que no dudo más y dio un paso, luego dos, hasta que se volvieron más rápidos y se paró enfrente de Kamui, su hermano.

—¿Y ahora que mierda piensas hacer?—Lo reprendió con esas duras palabras y con la mirada

—Nada que a usted le incumba señorita desaparecida—Contestó una voz detrás de ese pelirrojo

Era un hombre de mediana edad, rubio y la mano derecha del líder de esa mafia, o bueno, se podía decir que era, ya que Umibozu había decidido desaparecer.

—Abuto, déjame hablar con mi pequeña hermana—Sonrió e hizo que ese hombre se marchara

—Como tú digas jefe—Expresó Abuto en forma de burla

Se retiró dejando a ese par de hermanos solos.

—¿Nunca te dijo mama que era peligroso salir de noche?—Le preguntó con ese tono infantil que lo distinguía

—¿De qué ha…—La tomó del cuello con fuerza alzándola mientras ella pataleaba en el aire. Tosía por la falta de oxígeno que comenzaba a hacer efecto por semejante agarre

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?—Sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver lo azules y fríos que eran como la noche—Los pequeños conejos siempre serán devorados por el depredador, es la ley del más fuerte

—Me pa…so —Kagura tosía a cada palabra, le costaba aún más respirar—Por el… Trasero tu… Estúpida lógica

En ese lapso Sougo aprovechó a acercarse y apuntarle en la cabeza a Kamui quien se dio cuenta al instante. Pero en ni un segundo esa sonrisa se borraba de su rostro, era como si disfrutara el peligro. Por supuesto, un asesino, eso era.

—Vaya, al parecer mi hermanita se hizo amiga de un policía—Soltó a Kagura dejándola en el suelo tosiendo—Que gracioso, la hija de uno de los mafiosos más grandes del país de amiga de un policía

Esa arma apuntaba más a ese pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes, que no le haré daño—Kamui miró con desprecio a Kagura—Hay cosas que son tan débiles que no vale la pena ni mancharse con su sangre

De pronto un puñetazo en el rostro de ese _villano_ lo hizo voltear a ver y percatarse que esa pequeña mano que antes lo jalaba para ir a jugar, aquella delicada mano que no hacía más que jugar con la tierra cuando ambos niños esperaban a su padre, era la minúscula mano de su hermana que acababa de golpearlo.

—Te equivocas Kamui—Lo retó con la mirada y una sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios—Ya no soy esa niña llorona

Ese golpe le había dolido a ese chico, no lo esperaba, para nada y menos de esa niña. En respuesta a eso le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándola lejos. Lo había hecho sin compasión lo que provocó que Kagura escupiera sangre.

—No te confíes—Dijo serio—Aún no eres un rival para mí, ¿Y tú policía? ¿No piensas disparar?

Sougo soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo y habló:

—Por mi lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero para tu buena suerte odio meterme en asuntos de hermanos

—¡Que caballero tan valeroso!—La sonrisa de Kamui regresó— ¿Pero no crees que tu estúpida ética te pueda salir muy cara, _policía_?

Luego de decir eso le dio un codazo en el abdomen a Sougo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire. Al ver eso Kagura se levantó con algo de esfuerzo para ir en ayuda de su rival-camarada. No quería ver a nadie más morir en manos de su hermano. Pero todo lo que trataba de hacer fue interrumpido por Abuto, quien la apretó con un brazo para que no continuara avanzando.

—No te vas a entrometer mocosa, ese idiota odia que se metan en sus peleas, supongo que ya lo sabes—Ese rubio suspiró cansado—Además no quiero perder mis bolas

Esa chica no iba aceptar quedarse sin hacer nada. Iba a detener a Kamui, no quería ver más a ese recuerdo de su hermano convirtiéndose en ese monstruo. Odiaba el hecho de no haber nacido en una familia sin esas tradiciones espantosas y detestaba aún más que la sangre los distinguiera.

Un golpe de parte de Sougo a Kamui la hizo quedar expectante de aquella pelea. Al menos tenía la esperanza que ese sádico pudiera defenderse en contra de una de las personas más peligrosas que conocía. Pero lo que más calmo a Kagura fue que ese chico de cabellos castaños le arrebatara de una patada el arma a Kamui. A partir de eso la pelea fue a puros golpes limpios.

Esos dos sádicos estaban exhaustos, y sangraban de la misma manera. Por la manera tan desequilibrada que respiraban se podía decir que estaban en su límite, pero ninguno pensaba parar.

—Tienes los mismos ojos de asesino que yo—Sus ojos azules se fueron directo a los carmesí de ese chico—No entiendo como ella puede estar contigo si lo que más detesta son los asesinos… Eres igual a mi

—No te hagas una idea equivocada—Sonrió Sougo dejando ver todo su desprecio—Yo nunca trataría a mi hermana de esa manera tan despreciable—Escupió sangre—La basura como tú sólo queda bien en dos lugares: Tras las rejas o bajo tierra

La sonrisa de Kamui se volvió enorme. Su tenebrosa mirada observaba a Sougo con impaciencia.

—Intentémoslo

De nuevo apretaron los puños listos para llenarlos de sangre del otro, pero ese policía sádico no contaba con que ese pelirrojo sacara un arma y le apuntara a Kagura.

—¿Qué te parece si primero nos deshacemos de lo que te impide pelear a muerte? No querías arruinar la relación de hermanos… Entonces pelea con alguien sin uno—Sonrió

La respiración de ella se detuvo, su boca se secó. Pero más que tener miedo estaba indignada.

—¡Hazlo!—Gritó Kagura y sus ojos voraces se dirigieron a su hermano— ¡Que tratar de matar a tu propio padre y a tu hermana debe sentirse igual!

Jaló el gatillo y ella cerró fuertemente los ojos. Ese sonido siempre había desgarrado sus oídos.

—Lo siento, pero no te dejare hacerlo—Sonrió Sougo

Su pierna sangraba, pero que más se podía esperar con un disparo atravesándole el musculo. Era un dolor insoportable, pero nada del otro mundo. Su respiración se volvía más agitada. Kagura abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo comprobar que aún seguía con vida. Al ver a su sádico compañero sangrando cerca de ella fue suficiente para que se zafara del agarre de ese hombre.

A pasos lentos se acercó Kamui, con el arma apuntando a la cabeza a Sougo quien reía con suma ironía ante esa situación. Era como si se burlara de la muerte. Kagura tomó la pistola de ese castaño preparándose para disparar a su hermano.

—¿De verdad quieres manchar tus manos de sangre?—Dijo Kamui—Sería un honor verlo… Que la roja sangre de tu querido hermano mayor se escurra entre tus dedos, ¿No crees que es emocionante?

Tragó saliva aterrorizada. Sudaba gotas heladas, y le temblaban las piernas. El dedo de ese pelirrojo hacía más presión en el gatillo haciéndola dudar. Entonces cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo. Sin embargo la sangre de policía y villano caía en la verde hierba tiñéndola de un carmesí intenso.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Holi *-* Gracias por los comentarios C: Siempre los leo y se aprecian bastante.**

 **Saludos y suerte *w***


	8. Romeo y Julieta

_Título: ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿Rivales? ¿O los dos?_

* * *

En un esfuerzo Kagura abrió los ojos esperando lo peor. Kamui sangraba del abdomen, todo ese líquido rojo escurría entre su ropa. Lo comprobó con su mano cuando pudo tocar esa herida, era real y no una jugarreta de su mente. Mientras que Sougo tenía un rasguño en el rostro propinado por una bala, pero que por más no podía evitar sangrar dejando un hilo rojo atravesar su mejilla.

—¡Alto!—Un hombre, o mejor dicho, un policía estaba justo detrás de ese pelirrojo

Él le había disparado. La bala de Kagura simplemente rozó a Sougo. Su intención era sólo espantar a su hermano para que no disparara, pero él hecho de que jamás hubiera tocado un arma la hacía inexperta en todo eso.

—¿¡Capitán Okita está bien!?—Caminó cautelosamente hasta aquel chico que asintió como respuesta

Abuto sorprendido por todo eso mando a llamar a todos los refuerzos para que se llevaran a su tonto jefe. Pronto una pelea entre mafiosos y policías empezó, y Kamui y Abuto aprovecharon para escapar.

—Mierda, ¿Por qué tendremos un líder tan idiota?—Renegaba ese rubio a la vez que llevaba a ese chico con el brazo recargado en su cuello

—Te voy a matar—Sonrió—Además no estoy tan mal, sólo es un rasguño cualquiera

—¡Oi! ¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia porque este idiota se está muriendo!—Exclamó a sus hombres

Luego de decir eso se acordó que estaban siendo perseguidos por la policía y decidió llevárselo lejos en un auto que había traído uno de sus aliados más cercanos: Shinsuke Takasugi junto a sus compañeros. No era raro verlo en una alianza con ellos. Takasugi buscaba el derrocamiento de la burguesía y la autoridad suprema con métodos poco convencionales y la mafia era uno de sus mejores cartas a usar. El poder que poseían era extenso. A diferencia de Katsura, que buscaba los mismos objetivos, la forma en que hacían las cosas difería.

Sin más contratiempos escaparon dejando a todos esos hombres que luchaban a su suerte. Y aquellos dos chicos (Sougo y Kagura) continuaban peleando. No les fue tan difícil porque, ahora, la policía los respaldaba. Aunque para ese castaño se le complicaba más por aquella pierna que sangraba.

…

Sougo entreabrió los ojos y una luz perforaba agresivamente sus parpados. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos por completo, pudo ver su pierna vendada y colgada. Estaba en el hospital sin duda. Suspiró cansado y se llevó los brazos atrás de la cabeza para usarlos como almohada. Lo último que recordaba era a esa _china_ diciéndole "cuidado" y verla sangrar por la boca, a partir de ahí todo se volvió negro.

Volteó la cabeza hacía donde estaba la cama de a lado, y por ende, su compañero de cuarto. Sólo podía verle la espalda, y esos cabellos rojizos dispersos en las sabanas. En la mesita de noche vio unos adornos chinos, como si esa persona acabara de quitárselos. Sonrió, no tenía la más mínima duda de quién era esa persona. Ya estaba preparando sus bromas.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que esa persona volteó hacía donde estaba él. Ya sabía que le diría. La observaba fijamente mientras esa sonrisa de maldad lo delataba. Sin embargo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando vio que en realidad un gran bigote adornaba la cara de ella/él "Quizá esta vez se le olvidó rasurarse el bigote" pensó Sougo . De hecho, no era el rostro de una chica, era un hombre con una manzana bien formada en la yugular. Al ver como ese sádico lo miraba, le sonrió coquetamente.

—Hola guapo—Dijo con una voz profunda, como sólo un verdadero macho de bolas bien puestas podía expresar

Él semblante de ese chico se tornó sombrío, ahora en su lista a matar—Donde había que aclarar, que él nombre de Hijikata abundaba—estaba ese tipo. Pero lo que más le molestaba eran esos guiños que a cada instante le hacía. Se lamentaba el no haber podido llevar consigo sus instrumentos de tortura… "¡El muñeco vudú de Hijikata!" recordó, "¡Hoy tocaba el conjuro de las 300 maldiciones!"

Antes de que continuara con sus pensamientos, un repentino sonido de beso lo volvió a traer a la realidad. Entonces, furioso, le dedicó una total mirada de sádico a aquel hombre.

—Ni si quiera me mires—Lo amenazó con serenidad—Que te romperé los huesos que hagan falta que te rompas

—Entonces seré tu M con gusto—Siguió viéndolo intensamente

"La mejor tortura para alguien como él debe ser simplemente ignorarlo" pensó con una sonrisa. Así que bajó su pierna, que aun dolía, y fue hacia la ventana que estaba a lado de su cama. La abrió y tomó el aire que pudo, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que estaba justo enfrente de él y con su misma posición en la ventana. Era sin duda esa china. Se miraron por unos segundos y volvieron a cerrar.

"Esto tiene que ser obra del rey demonio" pensó Kagura escondiéndose debajo de esa ventana, "No, no, no, él es rey demonio… Tenía que topármelo de nuevo justo enfrente" Estaba furiosa.

"Bueno, al menos podré fastidiarla, es lo único que puedo rescatar de esta situación" sonrió Sougo. Kagura, aun sin estar bien convencida de eso, asomó sus ojos azules entre aquel fino cristal, como sólo un niño pequeño podía hacerlo, y pudo verlo con ese rostro de sádico haciéndole un gesto con el dedo pulgar simulando cortarse el cuello, todo eso con esa singular sonrisa que tanto la molestaba.

Entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una linda mirada de odio. Extendió el dedo de en medio mostrándoselo con afán de hacerlo enojar, pero una pantufla chocó con su cabeza haciéndola voltear.

—¡Las señoritas no hacen cosas tan vulgares como esas!—Dijo una mujer que estaba en la cama de a lado— ¡Pero por dios! ¿¡Qué clase de personas te han educado!? ¡Pobre criatura de dios! ¡De seguro ha sido abandonada su suerte!

Kagura no podía evitar mirarla con desconcierto. Aunque había que admitir que le parecían graciosas esos singulares gestos de aquella mujer.

—Yo soy su tutor—Apareció Gintoki en la puerta, acomodándose la ingle con una mano—¿Algún problema?

—¡Dios mío! ¡Aléjate de mí inmunda bestia!—Esa pobre dama se cubría los ojos con vergüenza

Justo en ese momento entró Shinpachi nervioso y reprendiendo a su jefe por aquel acto tan indecente.

—L-le doy mis más sinceras disculpas por este suceso, le ruego nos perdone—Ese chico de gafas se bajó el sombrero en señal de arrepentimiento

—¡Gin-chan! ¡Shinpachi!—Saltó de emoción al ver a esos dos pero un punzante dolor la detuvo

La puñalada que había recibido en la espalda era reciente aun. Se puso pálida y sonrió forzosamente tratando de ocultar su inevitable sufrimiento. Gintoki se acercó a ella y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tonta, ya te dije que deberías tener más cuidado—Sus ojos de pez muerto la reprendían como un padre

—Pero estoy bien—Dijo con hilo de voz

—Claro, si tú estas bien mis calzoncillos están limpios—Se hurgaba la nariz como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo

—¿Qué clase de comparación es esa?—Preguntó Shinpachi sin dejar de observarlos

Lo ignoraron y continuaron discutiendo, pero al parecer Kagura no cedió, hasta que una enfermera llevó la comida y de nuevo esa chica se tiró a la cama fingiendo agonizar. Pero su sonrisa era de alguien que estaba más viva que nunca, y que conservaba ese aire burlón.

Shinpachi y Gintoki se retiraron cuando Kagura se metió el primer bocadillo a la boca. Quería decirles que se quedaran un rato más, pero no dejaba de llevar comida a su boca para luego tragarla. Al terminar, y con los ojos inundados de un brillo, abrió el recipiente donde se suponía estaría su delicioso postre: Un pudín. Rozó con la lengua su labio inferior, saboreándolo imaginariamente mientras quitaba esa molesta tapa. Sin embargo, simplemente se quedó en eso, saborearlo, porque no había nada. Y de inmediato llegó a una conclusión que le hizo rechinar los dientes. "Estúpido Gin-chan" pensó con rabia. Sus conclusiones eran ciertas, ya que Gintoki se la mía los dedos.

—Debemos aprovechar que los ladrones de impuestos están pagando todo esto—Comentó ese hombre permanentado—Sólo es recuperar lo que nos roban ¿Entiendes Patsuan?

—Gin-san… Tus argumentos son los de un ladrón—

Mientras ellos dos salían del hospital, del otro lado estaban llevándole la comida a cierto sádico. Pero no era sólo una enfermera, eran varias que le pellizcaban lo mejillas a ese chico, quien ya estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia.

—Qué lindo eres Sou-chan—Le decían con cariño—Cuanto has crecido

—¿Podrían dejarme en paz?—Masculló Sougo, frustrado por el comportamiento de esas enfermeras

Y como si hubiera dicho lo contrario, lo sujetaron con más fuerza de las mejillas.

—¡Basta!—Exclamó cansado, pero lo único que ocasionó fue que esas mujeres lanzaran un pequeño grito

—Sigues siendo igual que cuando eras pequeño—Expresó quien parecía ser la más serena y con juicio de ellas

—Cuando estaba Mitsuba-san y…—Antes de que continuara, aquella enfermera, quien como se había dicho ya, era la más calmada, la calló con la mirada

Rápidamente entendió la indirecta de esos voraces ojos, y bajó la mirada apenada. Sougo sólo se limitó a esbozar una casi inexistente sonrisa, que estaba llena de nostalgia. Todas se percataron de eso, y un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, hasta que Johan, quien era esa mujer quien calló a una de sus subordinadas—Ya que había que aclarar que era la enfermera en jefe del hospital—habló:

—Chicas hora de irnos

Obedecieron, sin protesta alguna, aquella orden y Sougo suspiró de alivio cuando ellas desaparecieron de su vista. Ese uniforme y esas sonrisas le recordaban tanto a cierta persona, que, por un breve lapso, no la sacó de su cabeza.

Así transcurrió el día, hasta el punto de llegar a la noche. Ese chico no tenía sueño, y su condición no daba para más que quedarse en cama, pero, por supuesto, todo eso le importaba un reverendo comino. Sin más, descolgó su pierna enyesada y con algo de esfuerzo, se posicionó enfrente de la ventana. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos enfrente de ella y luego la abrió. Tenía tantas ganas de molestar a esa _china_ que sonrió sin siquiera anticiparlo, y se hizo aún más grande cuando vio la ventana de ella abierta. Ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué habiendo tanto frío y con una corriente tan fuerte de viento la había dejado abierta. Quizá era una invitación o una declaración de guerra; no lo sabía y no lo iba a saber si no entraba y lo averiguaba. Y sin dudarlo más tiempo, saltó sin importarle que su pierna estuviera lastimada.

Era hábil, lo sabía muy bien, por eso no lo pensó mucho al cometer semejante acto tan bárbaro. Y como todo lo planeado, salió bien, bueno, omitiendo un poco de dolor de su pierna, pero eso era lo de menos.

En la cama pudo ver a Kagura dándole la espalda. No parecía haberse despertado, sin embargo, a ese chico no le convenía para nada eso, así que se acercó a ella para comprobarlo y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas. Sonrió con malicia y sacó un marcador que tenía escondido. En el momento que este tocó la tersa piel de ella, sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver las venas que estos tenían alrededor, manchando el blanco color que tenían. Él ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó pintando.

"Mierda, maldito bastardo" pensó ella a punto de explotar de furia, "Si tan sólo pudiera moverme…"

Unas horas antes, a Kagura le habían dado unos analgésicos para calmar el dolor, y que desafortunadamente le había dejado anestesiado el cuerpo. Y lo que era peor aún, su desquiciado y sádico enemigo se había percatado de ello, o por lo menos tenía una idea. Pero eso no le impedía a la mente de ella torturarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Entre todos sus pensamientos, Sougo dibujaba tranquilamente un bigote a Kagura al estilo francés. Luego una barba—Que disfrutaba repintando—y como toque especial, un punto negro en el centro de la frente con una advertencia arriba: "Presionar en caso de emergencia".

Inhaló aire satisfecho por su obra de arte. La vio por unos segundos y juntó las cejas inconforme. Se mojó con saliva el dedo pulgar y limpió parte del bigote, al cual volvió a repintar. "Qué asco. Qué asco. Qué asco" se repetía una y otra vez Kagura al tener la húmeda sensación de saliva en su piel. Quería matarlo, no, debía matarlo, lo haría trozos y se los daría a los perros.

—Como veo que eres incapaz de moverte, te contaré una historia—Dijo Sougo sentándose en la cama—Y la verdad no me importa mucho si quieres o no

"No me interesa, vete. Te pago un céntimo para que te vayas" pensó ella al ver como ese chico se tomaba una pausa para recordar.

—Bueno, hace alrededor de diez o nueve años era un pequeño niño—Comenzó a contar mientras veía un punto fijo en la habitación

"Lárgate por favor, hasta un grano de mi trasero es más interesante que tu" continuó esa pelirroja en sus pensamientos. Tenía sueño y la presencia de ese sádico le molestaba tanto que le era imposible dormir.

—Que vivía con su dulce hermana—Un rayo de tristeza atravesó sus ojos carmesí

Eso fue suficiente para que esa indiferencia de Kagura cambiara un poco.

—En ese entonces conocí a Kondo-san y se convirtió en mi primer amigo… Pero—Su semblante cambió a uno más sombrío—Llegó ese idiota de Hijikata

Yo estaba bastante feliz en el piso donde me había mudado con mi hermana, y aún más con mi nuevo amigo. Un día Kondo-san llegó con Hijikata, quien estaba bastante lastimado, y mi hermana no dudó en ayudarlo. Poco a poco ese idiota se llevó toda la atención que ellos me daban.

Me percaté de eso un día que estábamos dentro del departamento de Kondo-san. Mi hermana se reía de cada estupidez que adicto a la mayonesa decía, de que cada movimiento que él hacía era suficiente para captar toda su atención. No sé cómo hice para regarle todo ese café caliente en la entrepierna, pero, por supuesto, sólo pasó como la simple broma de un niño…

Mientras contaba todo eso se rió recordando aquellos eventos de su infancia.

Cuando ella estaba en nuestro hogar, se la pasaba haciendo tartas y a la vez tarareando una melodía que aún no se desprende de mi mente. Todas las que preparaba—O en su mayoría—Se las regalaba a ese idiota. Nunca la había visto tan sonriente.

Pero pronto se hicieron más fuertes las noticias de la guerra. Necesitaban más soldados, y Hijikata pareció interesarse. Veía que todos le rogaban que no se marchara. Pero sobretodo, mi hermana. No quería que él se fuera.

Habían mencionado varias veces que era posible ir a la guerra siendo mujer, una de esas era convertirse enfermera. Justo después de eso se ella vino a este mismo hospital con la intención de serlo. Estaba decidida.

Cuando regresaba del hospital se notaba muy cansada, pero a pesar de todo eso no perdía su sonrisa. En ese entonces no sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Una noche pude escuchar los pasos de ella apresurados por el pasillo. La seguí a escondidas y pude ver como abrazaba a ese bastardo por detrás, mientras él permanecía inmóvil.

"Me han concedido ser de las enfermeras que irán al frente de la guerra… Toshiro-san yo… " Dijo y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"Nadie pidió que lo hicieras" Fue lo único que pudo soltar Hijikata antes de retirarse dejándola sola.

Cuando escuché eso, apreté los puños con todas mis fuerzas. Pero lo que a mí me había enfurecido más fue que ella se marchara en donde cualquier descuido significaba la muerte. En ese instante una gran rabia me consumía. Sin embargo, al día siguiente él dijo que ya no iría a ninguna parte, pero mi hermana en lugar que la noticia le molestara, le dio un gran alivio. Recuerdo que ese idiota le mencionó que si era suficiente para que no se fuera y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se había enamorado de lo que hacía.

Cuando ella se fue, recuerdo que me encerré en la habitación y lloré como el pequeño bebé que era. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos a ese bastardo. Y un día, una carta llegó. Ahora que lo pienso, ella me pintaba diferente las cosas como realmente eran. Las cartas continuaron llegando y yo era el más feliz del mundo; hasta que dejaron de llegar. En algunas ocasiones me sentaba afuera y esperaba a que el cartero llegara. Lo único que me consolaba era hacerle la vida imposible a Hijikata, quien, en ese entonces, me había quitado lo que yo más quería.

Nunca dejé de esperarla, y fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Fui muy feliz cuando cierta vez abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella junto a un hombre encapuchado que se fue casi inmediatamente de que los vi. Y le gritó "Demonio blanco" esperando que volviera, desde entonces ese nombre jamás lo volví a olvidar.

La recibí con un rostro que expresaba lo contento que estaba. Me contó de cierto hombre de cabellos plateados que la había salvado de morir, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos reflejaban todos los horrores que había visto.

Al principio la vi un poco fatigada, pero no le di tanta importancia, y al parecer tampoco ella, ya que insistía en continuar yendo al hospital a atender a los sobrevivientes. Las cosas paulatinamente se volvieron más estables y yo acompañaba a mi hermana al hospital. De vez en cuando veía a Hijikata a fuera del hospital y luego marcharse, siempre con la excusa de que lo resguardaba como nuevo oficial de policía que era.

Todo marchaba bien, y yo, al cumplir los dieciséis años, me convertí en policía siguiendo los pasos de Kondo-san. Estábamos festejando ese hecho, hasta que ella cayó en cama, y realmente me sorprendía su perseverancia para no abandonar su profesión, y no lo hizo hasta hace unos pocos meses, cuando entró al hospital de otra manera y ya no volvió…

Una palmada en la espalda lo hizo volver al presente. Kagura había hecho en esfuerzo por levantarse y hacer aquello. Pero ese golpe en la espalda no había sido ligero, ya que había hecho a Sougo toser. Ella al salir del efecto de esa _anestesia_ no controlaba su fuerza. Bostezó extendiendo los brazos y se dirigió a él:

—¿Qué haces aquí aun?—Preguntó con desinterés—Me acabo de despertar y lo primero que veo eres tu

Kagura llevaba unas grandes ojeras remarcadas debajo de los ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él.

—Necesitaba _algo_ con que desahogarme, así que como dormiste mientras hablaba no habrá necesidad de decirte que lo olvides ¿Cierto china?

"¿Algo?" se preguntó ella indignada, pero decidió no enojarse.

—Yo no escuche nada—Le dirigió la mirada y ambos se vieron como si fuesen cómplices—Ahora ayúdame a pararme que debo ir al baño, mis piernas aún no se mueven

Ese _sádico_ se levantó, y cojeando, se fue hasta la ventana con la intención de volver a saltar.

—Me voy—Ignoró la petición de ella y le dedicó una expresión de sádico

—¡Bastardo!—Trató de levantarse esa chica pero le costaba

Entonces el saltó de una ventana a la otra. Y de nuevo, ese dolor "sin importancia" le atosigo su lastimada pierna. Ya estaba por amanecer, y hasta el momento que brincó por la ventana se percató de eso, y por la persona que estaba en la puerta.

—Buenos días Romeo—Sacó el humo de su cigarrillo

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Holi, se supone que debía subir la semana pasada pero… Bueno las responsabilidades llaman :'v Quería agradecer por los comentarios que dejan, realmente me motivan a continuar :3**

 **Gracias también a Kyosha012 que me ayudó con ciertas cosillas :3**

 **Sin más, espero no haberlos aburrido y que les guste el capítulo :3**

 **Ah, y si ven alguna cosa que este mal o algo no duden en avisarme para que lo corrija de inmediato c:**

 **Gracias por leer *u***


	9. Pequeño gatito

_Titulo: Pequeño gatito_

* * *

.

* * *

—Buenos días Romeo—Sacó el humo de su cigarrillo

Pronto entró Kondo, Hijikata, Yamazaki y Kamiyama a la habitación. Sólo a esa hora podían visitarlo, ya que sus apretadas agendas los limitaban a eso.

—¡Capitán Okita!—Se acercó ese hombre de gafas— ¿Le han hecho daño? ¿Está bien? —Comenzó a revisar todo el cuerpo de Sougo llevándolo a la desesperación

—Al único que le van a hacer daño es a ti si no te esfumas de mi vista—Lo amenazó

—Vamos Sougo, no te alteres—Rió Kondo—Venimos a visitarte

Suspiró cansado. Se quedaron un rato y platicaron de todo: de la investigación, y que parecían estar teniendo resultados, y que antes de lo que canta un gallo, estaría fuera del hospital. Todos estaban felices ante esa noticia, porque sabían, entre silencios, que los hospitales no eran su fuerte. La hora de irse llegó y se despidieron enérgicos, mientras aquel chico observaba la ventana en busca de algo que no encontraba.

Del otro lado, otro chico de igual manera estaba en cama. Este no estaba tan afectado por semejante herida, de hecho, era como si sólo su cuerpo delatara esa singularidad. Permanecía en cama, pero era lo que más odiaba y más si Abuto lanzaba uno que otro comentario acerca de su impertinencia.

—Ahora los jóvenes están hechos un lio. —Renegaba como un viejo—Creen que van a salir ilesos de sus estupideces, ¿No crees _Jefe_?

—Te matare—Trataba de levantarse de la cama pero Abuto lo detuvo

—Me amenazas y el único que tiene ya un pie en la tumba eres tu—Comentó con un aire divertido ese hombre y Kamui se volvió a recostar desganado

—Mi hermanita se ha convertido en alguien admirable—Sonrió—Como hermano mayor debo estar orgulloso, ¿No crees?

Abuto lo miró y sonrió, era muy raro oir esa clase de comentarios de Kamui. También sabía que Kamui no trataba de matar a su hermana, después de todo el rol de hermano mayor no había desaparecido del todo en él. Pero, comentarios positivos hacia su padre era tan frecuentes como oírlo declarar una derrota. Sabían ambos el por qué, sin embargo, ninguno lo mencionaba. Kamui suspiró y de nuevo su sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—Shinsuke nos pidió la captura de la hermana del presidente o "princesa" como suelen decirle, ¿No es así?—Mencionó ese pelirrojo como si nada—No sé qué planea hacer, pero suena interesante… De todos modos espero que no rompa su promesa

—Ustedes dos sólo quieren ver el mundo arder—Comentó Abuto levantándose con esfuerzo de la cama—Voy a orinar, no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido

Sin decir nada más, se retiró al baño y Kamui se quedó en la cama, mirando el techo, pensando en la infinidad de posibilidades que tenía para encontrar un buen rival. Sabía que lo que venía sería divertido, sólo era cuestión de esperar. La idea de meterse en un lugar llenó de seguridad era un reto que iba a disfrutar.

…

—¡Kagura-chan!—Exclamó Soyo a punto de explotar en lágrimas al ver a su amiga en cama

Se acercó más y la abrazó con fuerza. Sollozaba, como si fuese la última vez que se verían.

—Yo te quería mucho, recuerdo las veces que reíamos juntas y… y…—El llanto no le permitía seguir hablando

—Soyo-chan…—Kagura puso ojos de pez muerto—Aun no estoy muerta, y apuesto a que estoy más viva que tu

El semblante de esa pelirroja cambió a uno de tranquilidad, y una dulce sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—Gracias Soyo-chan por venir a verme—Le correspondió el abrazo con cariño

Un hombre de traje y actitud sospechosa se acercó a ellas, e indicó que era hora de irse. Ambas no se soltaban, hasta que Kagura le dijo que estaría bien. Estaba de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que Soyo estuviera alejada de todo. Cuando vio a aquella chica atravesar la puerta, le sonrió y se despidieron. Soyo continuó con su camino y se encontró con Kondo y los demás, para que pudieran escoltarla.

Pasaron algunos días, y por fin a aquellos dos les pudieron dar de alta. Las heridas ya estaban casi recuperadas.

Acompañada de Gintoki y Shinpachi entró de nuevo al departamento, y ahí estaban muchos de sus amigos, hasta el vagabundo del callejón. Pero lo que llamó más su atención fue ver a cuatro policías: Kondo, Hijikata, Yamazaki y, por supuesto, su compañero sádico. Con sólo de verlo arrugó la nariz. Decidió no darle mucha importancia y comenzar a comer todo lo que había en la mesa. Agarraba un puñado, luego otro y sonreía de felicidad al poder comer cuanto pudiera sin ser limitada por el hospital.

En la ventana estaba Shinpachi. Su rostro se reflejaba en el cristal, parecía como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente profundo. Después de estar un rato así, volteó hacia los presentes y su rostro se volvió serio.

—Anoche…—Tragó algo de saliva—Anoche soñé que vivíamos en otra parte… En un lugar llamado Edo, y éramos samuráis… —Se acomodó las gafas nervioso

Lo miraron un segundo y luego lo ignoraron. Una penumbra de frialdad rodeó al pobre chico de gafas.

—¿Ya lo viste Kagura?—La golpeó con el codo y ella asintió— Está queriéndose hacer el chulito para tener más tiempo en el aire

—¿No le da vergüenza?—Negó ella con la cabeza— _Sou jorribul_

— _Yeah, yeah, ji not foni_

Kagura y Gintoki estaban vestidos como Charles Chaplin.

—¡A ustedes debería darles vergüenza por vestirse como una celebridad para captar la atención!—Exclamó Shinpachi rojo de furia— ¡Y dejen de hablar ese horrible ingles!

—¿De qué hablas?—Levantó una ceja Kagura indignada—Siempre hemos sido así, ¿Verdad Gin-chan?

" _Por supuesto"_

Contestó Gintoki en un panfleto, como si de cine mudo se tratase; es más, el ingenio de aquel hombre le otorgaba la habilidad de imitarlo a la perfección. Pero, antes de que continuara, un golpe lo dejó en el suelo. Era Elizabeth, que no lucía nada feliz viendo como le robaban su papel.

¿Y cómo podían convivir terroristas con la policía? Pues por algo Katsura era un maestro en el disfraz (o eso creía) pero eso no evitaba las miradas precavidas de aquellos policías, aun así había otro factor primordial: Era una reunión de locos, y como en toda reunión de locos no hacía mucha presencia la lógica.

Bebieron y la alegría de los borrachos no tardó en llegar, y como siempre, Gintoki era uno de sus principales anfitriones. Torpemente, junto a Hijikata, agradecieron tener de vuelta a sus dos "mocosos". Kagura, un tanto aburrida y con algo de sueño por aquella reunión de ebrios, salió a tomar un poco de aire al balcón. Bostezó cansada y se reclinó en los barandales. Afuera podía escuchar los incesantes ruidos de la ciudad, contrastando con el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.

"¿Ya viste esa estrella?" señaló aquella mujer con una sonrisa melancólica

"¡Si, si!"

"Pues un día mamá será como ella"

"¿En serio? Entonces yo seré la que está a un lado para estar siempre contigo"

Pronto alguien se acercó a Kagura.

—¿Vienes a ventilarte un rato, Kagura?—Era Gintoki, quien tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el alcohol

Ella asintió.

—Pues ese espantoso olor a cigarrillo ya no está. La mayoría, por no decir todos, ya se retiraron. Ese tal Souchiro se fue cuando tú lo hiciste, quizá no le pareció tan divertido si no estabas

—Qué raro, yo pensé que sería al revés—Suspiró ella sin muchas ganas

—Al parecer no, y metete que te puedes enfermar y no tengo dinero para estar gastando en medicinas

Sin decir más, él se empezó a retirar tambaleándose. Resignada, Kagura lo imitó para irse de una buena vez a descansar. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se topó con una pequeña nota atada a un pan en sus pies.

" _ **Compón esa cara de sufrimiento por esa de estreñimiento que siempre tienes"**_

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, acompañada de una vena en la sien en señal de furia. Tanto era que arrugó con odio ese papel en su puño.

—¿¡Quién te crees para decirme que hacer maldito sádico!?—Exclamó enojada

No recibió respuesta de parte de él, pero si unas cuantas luces encendidas en ambos edificios.

—¡Cállate niña que hay gente durmiendo!—Un hombre, molesto, salió al balcón desesperado por aquel ruido que lo había hecho despertar

Y sin más, Kagura decidió seguir firme ante el consejo de Gintoki de meterse a dormir.

Para unos las cosas marchaban normal, mientras otros daban distintos giros a sus propios acontecimientos. Así lo era para aquel pelirrojo de vivaz mirada azul, que se introducía con sigilo dentro de esa enorme residencia. Era su turno de actuar, y vaya que adoraba el papel de villano que le habían otorgado.

Dio unos pasos silenciosos, y al encontrarse con cualquier guardia procedía a atacarlo sin hacer el menor ruido. De nuevo su mirada se dirigía a aquella habitación, donde, según le habían indicado, reposaba dicha chica. Sonrió y se acercó de poco en poco a donde su mirada no se separaba ni un segundo. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, no era tan simple como tomar algo de la casa de un amigo sin que este se percatara, por supuesto que no, estaba conspirando contra una nación entera. ¡Pero cómo lo llenaba de satisfacción el olor a peligro que se avecinaba a pasos veloces!

Llegó hasta esa habitación, y con una llave que le habían consignado para abrir esa cerradura, entró. Ahí reposaba tan inocente princesa, inmersa en sus profundos sueños. Entonces prosiguió con la siguiente parte del plan: llevársela de una vez por todas. Tenía casi segura la salida, ya que sus compañeros se habían encargado de lo demás de seguridad. Pronto, esa chica abrió los ojos desconcertada. Su mirada reflejaba todo el terror que sentía en ese instante. Trató de gritar, pero ese chico la mantuvo con la mano en su boca, evitando que lo hiciera.

Salieron de nuevo por la ventana, y antes de que toda la vigilancia llegara, salió corriendo para meterse al carro que ya tenían preparado para él y otros camaradas. Ahora, como toda acción, faltaba ver el resultado, como espectador y partícipe.

La noticia se expandió por toda la ciudad con suma rapidez. Personas regocijadas en el saber de la desdicha ajena, comprobaban eufóricos los periódicos. Y tan pronto como fue posible, aquellas noticias llegaron a oídos de quien menos las esperaba.

Kagura yacía en el sofá, recostada y con los ojos perdidos en el vacío. Quería convencerse a sí misma que no era verdad. Pero no era el hecho de que estuviera desaparecida lo que la alarmó más, fue que en los periódicos hablaran de la posibilidad de que la asesinaran. De sólo pensarlo ocasionaba en ella una terrible sensación en su pecho. No tenía ganas de nada, ni el chico que siempre la molestaba parecía estar.

De repente, algo fue a sus oídos. Entre la plática que tenía Katsura con Gintoki allá afuera, algo captó su atención:

—…Escuché que, quien secuestró a la hermana del presidente era un chico de cabellos bermellón. Según quienes lo vieron decían que era tan ágil que lo único que podían notar de él fue esa trenza mientras corría… Estoy casi seguro que fue la cabeza de la mafia quien lo hizo… Kamui

Luego de decir todo eso, Katsura, se acomodó la voz.

—¿Cómo diantres le haces para enterarte de todo eso?—Preguntó Gintoki. Tenía esos típicos ojos de pez muerto que indicaban que nada le importaba las cosas.

Una risa escandalosa salió de Katsura.

—Como líder y mente maestra de la facción de rebeldes debo estar enterado—Su semblante se volvió frío de un momento a otro—Y porque Takasugi está detrás de todo, como nuestro ex camarada es nuestro deber detenerlo

No sabía si había escuchado bien, si aquella descripción apuntaba a una sola persona. Era el sin duda alguna. Apretó la mandíbula furiosa, eso había sido demasiado.

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí, llevaban a Soyo a la fuerza. Sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas, le dolía la garganta de tanto llorar. Su secuestrador no parecía inmutarse ante nada de eso, esa sonrisa permanecía en el como siempre.

—Por favor suéltenme—Suplicó Soyo con un hilo de voz

—Desafortunadamente no podemos—Contestó Takasugi con frialdad—No sin antes llevar el plan acabo

Después de decir eso, miró a Kamui, a quien no parecía afectarle nada de esa discusión.

—Kamui necesito otra cosa…

—Shinsuke—Lo interrumpió con ese tono juguetón—Espero que tengas en cuenta lo que pido a cambio

—Ya te dije que cuando todo esto termine pelearé contigo—Aclaró Takasugi

—No hablo de eso. No desconfió de tu palabra, me refiero a pelear con _él_ —Una sonrisa y unos ojos sedientos de sangre se apoderaron de su rostro

—Perfecto—Sonrió aquel hombre de baja estatura—No lo he olvidado, ¿Acaso me crees un mentiroso?

Takasugi sacó el humo de su pipa y se acercó a Kamui.

—El ultimo favor se trata de eso—Volteó a ver a Soyo—Encárgate de ella

—¿De qué hablas Shinsuke?—Preguntó curioso aquel chico—Sabes que no me puedo ocupar de algo que no vale la pena

—No me refiero a eso

Le dio instrucciones a ese pelirrojo para el próximo movimiento, quien logró entender en algo el plan de aquel hombre. Hubieron ciertas cosas que no le quedaron muy claras y que, sin embargo, Takasugi insistió que eso le añadía lo emocionante. Eso llenó más las ansias de él. Se moría de ganas de pelear con esa persona y ese hombre era su boleto para hacerlo. Tenía tantas ganas que, lo que hiciera con esa _princesa_ , era lo de menos.

La tomó de la muñeca y la jaló para llevársela de una vez por todas. Los ecos de sus pasos retumbaban en aquella habitación, acompañados de los ensordecedores gritos de Soyo. Era comprensible su terrible miedo, y aún peor cuando podía ver algunas manchas rojas en el suelo.

La policía estaba más tensa. Había más trabajo y más problemas. El secuestro de aquella chica era una noticia en primeras planas. En medio de esa confusión llegó una carta. En ella hablaba de la destitución del actual presidente, la igualdad entre clases y una serie de peticiones relacionadas. Si se llegaba a cumplir con eso, la liberación de la princesa sería segura. El ambiente se volvió más tenso entre ellos, no sabían que hacer.

Después de aquello, Sougo llegó cansado a su departamento. Abrió la puerta, pero, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y el reflejo de la luna pudo vislumbrar una silueta. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza pegada a las rodillas. La cortina se movía cubriéndola a medias, por el necio viento que osaba colarse por la ventana abierta.

Se quedó congelado unos segundos observándola, parecía tan indefensa así. Daba la impresión que sólo un gatito puede dar. Parecer indefensos y atacar en el momento en que intentaran acercarse a ellos.

Luego, de estar unos segundos observándola, ella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos miraban a algún punto perdido en el espacio de sus pensamientos. Entonces, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó y se acercó a él. Lo sujetó de los dos brazos. Alzó su vista hacia él, pero instantes después la desvió.

—Yo…—Balbuceó insegura y apretando los dientes—Yo… Necesito… De

A cada palabra que daba apretaba más los brazos de Sougo.

—Auch—Alcanzó a decir ese chico al sentir la presión cada vez más sofocando sus brazos

Entre más la observaba podía percatarse lo difícil que le eran pronunciar esas palabras que permanecían atoradas en los labios de Kagura. A pesar de todo, ahí estaba ella, luchando para poder decirlas. Hasta podía verla sudar.

—Yo…

Las palabras que estaba por decir iban a surtir efecto en sus acciones. Eso no la detenía, estaba plenamente consciente de ello y aun así pensaba seguir con eso.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Hola *w* Vengo a ofrecer una disculpa por no poder estar antes, pero estuve ocupada, así que no importa, espero que empiece el bullyng a mi xD**

 **De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, siempre los leo :3**

 **En respuesta a MarianitaUchiha diré que quizá o si o no ponga la historia de la mamá de Kagura, me pareció muy linda a parte su historia de amor :3**

 **Así, también quería decir que donde vive Soyo, en la historia, es el palacio de Eliseo, donde se alojaban los presidentes en esa época. De igual manera espero que recuerden a Kamiyama, el admirador de Sougo xDDD**

 **Que tengan lindo día y cualquier error no duden en decirme. Gracias por leer ^u^**


	10. Castillo de Luces

_Titulo: Castillo de luces_

* * *

.

* * *

Las palabras que estaba por decir iban a surtir efecto en sus acciones. Eso no la detenía, estaba plenamente consciente de ello y aun así pensaba seguir con eso. Sin embargo, no encontraba la manera de sacarlas de su boca. Y de un momento a otro, Sougo la cubrió con su saco. El aire era frio, y lo único que tenía puesto ella era un blusón para dormir.

—Quizá con esto dejes de temblar

Kagura se quedó muda. Dejándola ahí se retiró a la cocina.

—Siéntate—Le ordenó señalando con la mirada el sofá—Enseguida vuelvo

Decidió hacerle caso, no estaba para pelear. Esperó un rato, hasta que él llegó con dos tazas de té. Una le ofreció a Kagura, y otra era para él.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—Preguntó ella sin dejar de ver el fondo de esa taza donde estaba el té—Se supone que somos enemigos, ¿no?

—Si—Afirmó él—Pero soy rival de esa necia idiota, no de la chica que está aquí, tomando el té conmigo sin insultarme

Kagura simplemente sonrió.

—Tienes razón—Le dio un sorbo a su té

—Entonces dime lo que me tenías que decir—Dejó la taza en la mesa

—Necesito de tu ayuda—La mirada de ella estaba vacía—Estoy dejando a un lado mi orgullo para que me ayudes a salvar a Soyo… La princesa

— ¿Pero no la policía la está buscando ya?

—Yo sé quién fue quien la secuestró, conozco a esa persona muy bien. Quiero atraparlo con mis propias manos, pero…

La mirada de Kagura reflejaba una llama intensa.

—Pero necesitas mi ayuda—Completó seguro de sus palabras

—La ayuda de un ladrón de impuestos—Corrigió ella—Bueno… Yo tengo cierto conocimiento de donde se ubica la mafia, aunque sólo en eso podría ayudar ¿Entonces qué dices?

Él se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa pegada a los labios, y extendió su mano hasta Kagura.

—¿Trato?—Ella sonrió y le dio la mano

—Trato

Ella de igual manera se paró. Le devolvió el saco, y volvió a saltar para ir de nuevo a su balcón. No hubo necesidad de despedida, porque sabían que en el día volverían a verse. Pero, entre aquel salto, un débil susurro permaneció "Gracias", siendo llevado únicamente por el viento.

Al día siguiente ambos se reunieron de nuevo en ese lugar donde habían hecho el trato. Salieron, y Kagura siempre (o la mayoría de tiempo) iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sougo lo notaba, pero decidía no decir nada. Ella sólo se limitaba a indicarle a donde debían ir por que iban en un taxi.

Bajaron y revisaron el primer lugar que había dicho ella, que estaba cerca de una bodega, pero nada. Continuaron viendo otros lugares, sin embargo no parecía haber señales de ellos.

—¿No recuerdas otro lugar?—Preguntó Sougo cansado, pero ella no respondió

Estaba frustrada, creyendo que sería más fácil, que lo encontraría y le daría esos golpes que le faltaban para reaccionar; le diría que no siguiera haciendo estupideces y… ¿Qué volviera a ser el hermano atento de antes? Imposible, sólo le bastaba con hacerlo reaccionar.

—Ya es tarde—Habló de nuevo Sougo—Deberías volver, china. Esta oscuro, además no creo que hoy podamos seguir buscando

—Pero…—Ella tenía la mirada en el suelo

—Escúchame—La tomó del mentón e hizo que la mirara. Tenía los ojos llorosos—Mañana seguiremos buscando, y si crees que es tu culpa por pensar que esos tipos aun se mantenían en el mismo lugar para siempre, te diré que no es tu culpa, pero que si eres estúpida por creer que ellos nunca se moverían de ese lugar

Kagura se sorbía los mocos triste, pero su rostro cambio a uno de furia. Empuñó su mano y lanzó un golpe directo a Sougo pero él logró esquivarlo con facilidad.

—¿¡A quien llamas estúpida, bastardo!?—Lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa

—¿Hay alguien más a quien pueda llamar así aquí?—Preguntó el con todo el cinismo y toda la tranquilidad del mundo, lo que hizo enojar más a ella

—¿Tanto deseas morir maldito sádico?

Lo amenazaba tanto verbalmente como con la mirada.

—¿Por qué solo estamos hablando con preguntas?—Sougo hizo la cabeza de lado como un niño curioso

—¿Por qué lo sabría yo?—Dijo Kagura con las venas inundando su sien

—¿Por qué tu empezaste?—Cada palabra de él alteraba más a esa pelirroja

—¡Pero tú le seguiste idiota!

—Y tu acabas de perder—Se burló él, y ella instintivamente lo soltó

—¿Competíamos?

—Quien sabe—Sonrió Sougo

Luego de decir eso, comenzó a caminar y Kagura lo siguió a regañadientes.

Llegaron hasta el edificio donde vivía esa chica. Él sólo la dejó para luego marcharse. Kagura no lo quería admitir, pero de alguna ese chico se había vuelto una cálida compañía. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento donde vio a Gintoki descansando en el sofá con el periódico cubriéndole la cara y los ronquidos. Entró a hurtadillas, procurando no despertarle. Con ese silencio con el que vagaba, entró a su habitación-armario. Sin embargo, antes de lograrlo chocó con una pequeña mesita de noche, provocando que cayeran unas cartas. Con torpeza trató de levantarlas y pidiendo que Gin no se despertara. Las fue recogiendo hasta que encontró una que captó su total atención; era de su padre.

" _Kagura, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien y sin novio._

 _Pero no me podía contener las ansias de saludar a mi pequeña. Hablando de eso, ¿Ningun mocoso te ha pedido la mano verdad? Si es así, dile de una vez por todas que la pequeña de papi aún está en crecimiento._

 _Dejando todo eso, Kagura, hay algo que debo decirte, y el principal motivo de que escriba… Salva a tu idiota hermano. ¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de un castillo donde vivía tu madre? No es un castillo, pero si parecido, y otra cosa verídica es que es donde realmente vivía tu madre antes. Yo iba ahí muy seguido, pero cuando me enteré que Kamui había sido mandado allá, decidí irme, por el bien de él, por el mío y el tuyo, Kagura. Sabes que a pesar de todo los quiero, y si me marché fue para no involucrarlos en este negocio que tanto odio. Todo para que tu tonto hermano decidiera hacer lo contrario._

 _Abajo encontraras la dirección de aquel lugar… Kagura lo vuelvo a repetir, no importa donde este, los querré._

 _Umibozu"_

Kagura bajó la mirada hasta donde estaba la dirección y no dudó en agarrar cualquier cosa que tuviese a la mano y aventarlo hacia la ventana de enfrente. Pensó en gritarle, pero no lo hizo porque no quería ser reprendida de nuevo, hasta que luego de unos segundos lo pudo ver debajo de ella, fuera de los edificios.

Escribió una nota acompañada de algo y la lanzó a él, quien lo recibió con un gesto de incomprensión.

Esas palabras lo dejaron pensando, No importaba si ella se había equivocado tantas veces, de alguna manera logró creerle esta vez.

—¡Entonces mañana nos vemos aquí al amanecer!—Gritó él, haciendo lo que ella estaba evitando

—¡No grites bastardo!—Lo reprendió, pero casi de inmediato se tapó la boca y el no pudo evitar reírse

"Tomaré eso como un sí" pensó él, retirándose de nuevo a la estación de policía, donde tenía que reponer las horas que no estuvo en el día. Kagura lo vio irse. Esa silueta desaparecía en medio de la oscuridad, pero confiaba en que volvería. Ansiaba que esa figura apareciera de nuevo, bañada con los tenues rayos del sol del amanecer.

Se fue a acostar, sin embargo, no podía pegar los parpados. Estaba nerviosa, hasta contaba ovejas y aun así el sueño no venía ni por asomo, lo que hacía que obviamente el tiempo pasase más lento. Pasó un rato y ahora sentía sus ojos arder. Daba vueltas en su pequeña cama, como un gusanito inquieto. Entonces, el sueño comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, pero logró ver el reloj y faltaban menos de un medio de hora para que amaneciera. Suspiró y se levantó de esa cama que parecía más cómoda cuando no estaba acostada en ella, pero habían cosas más importantes que dormir.

Pronto las nubes que rodeaban el cielo comenzaron a teñirse de un naranja y rosa pálido, mientras una parte del cielo seguía siendo de un azul profundo. Y en ese lugar donde él le había dicho que la esperaría, estaba ella, siendo coloreada por la endeble gama de tonos de esa alborada. La podía ver recogiendo un mechón de su suave cabello para alejarlo de su rostro. Pero lo que más llamó su atención—y que pudo darse cuenta sólo cuando ella recogió su cabello—fue que estaba peinada de una distinta manera; todo lo tenía atrás, mientras que unos cuantos pedazos de su cabello quedaban enfrente desordenados.

Otra cosa, lo que más le sorprendió, fue verla con ese vestido que le había regalado (o más bien, sirvió de interceptor). Era un vestido largo, que le daba un toque de elegancia que jamás creyó ver en ella. Sonrió, y cuando se percató ya estaba enfrente de esa chica.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde se supone que debemos ir?—Preguntó Sougo y ella sonrió con picardía

Sacó la carta que había recibido de su padre. Leyó en voz alta a donde debían ir; era un pueblo cercano, donde se suponía estaría aquel lugar que estaba a unas pocas horas en tren.

En un taxi se dirigieron a la estación. Llegaron y ahí podían ver personas despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, otras llegar, y aquellos enamorados intrépidos que osaban despedirse de beso con un beso estando ya arriba del tren, todo eso mientras esperaban que el suyo llegara. Cuando por fin subieron, ella se sentó en la parte de la ventana y él, sin otra opción, a lado de ella.

Estuvieron sentados un rato sin hacer nada, hasta que por fin el tren arrancó. Él podía verla como una niña curiosa viendo en la ventana.

El camino iba a ser un poco largo, así que ese sádico optó por ponerse su antifaz y tomar una siesta. No le tomó mucho conciliar el sueño, estaba consciente de lo que les esperaba más adelante no sería muy agradable. Lo sabía, y aun así decidió acompañarla, sin preguntar más motivos que el lugar donde se dirigían. De alguna manera había aprendido a confiar en ella. Pronto, un golpe leve en el hombro lo hizo despertar. Se quitó el antifaz y pudo ver a Kagura recargando su cabeza, profundamente dormida. Un hilo de saliva colgaba de su boca. Reflejaba una gran inocencia detrás de sí. Sonrió, pero estaba algo cansado para protestar contra esa intromisión en su adorado sueño.

El tren por fin se detuvo y ambos despertaron por el incesante ruido que este hacia al detener su marcha. Kagura observó unos segundos aquel paisaje que se presentaba en breve ante sus ojos. Luego de eso, bajaron viendo aquel pueblo, distinto de la ciudad de dónde venían.

Sin más, Kagura volvió a sacar la carta donde venía la dirección y segura de sí misma habló:

—Estamos cerca

Jaló a Sougo del brazo. Corrieron en aquel bello y viejo pueblo, entre esas hermosas construcciones. Y entonces, en las orillas de ese lugar, encontraron eso que buscaban desde un principio. Era una enorme casa, con ese lúgubre ambiente rodeándola. Ese jardín descuidado, tan marchito, donde parecía haber rastro de lo que podían ser rosas llenas de vida y de belleza.

Kagura soltó a Sougo, empujó el ese portón enorme y un rechinido se escapó de él. Ella no tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para abrir. Al entrar parecía que todo cobraba vida de nuevo, como si esas extintas flores cobraran vida de nuevo, y como si aquella reina estuviera de vuelta, siendo que esa princesa de ojos como zafiros estaba ahí, en ese lugar que quizá buscaba encontrar sin saberlo, en cada cuento que le contaba su padre y su madre antes de dormir.

Sougo lo notó casi de inmediato cuando ella entró, o tal vez, había notado que ella era la susodicha princesa de esos cuentos. Entonces, se movió de ese estado en el que estaba y se acercó a ella.

Antes de que él dijera algo, ella habló:

—Quería venir aquí vestida como a mami le pudiera gustar—Expresó, sin separar su vista de ese lugar

—Pues así no pareces tanto un monstruo—Comentó aquel chico de mirada carmesí, pasando a lado de ella y adelantando sus pasos

Entraron a la casa, y Kagura puso una cara de molestia.

—¿Monstruo?—Gritó furiosa

—¿Por qué siempre tomas lo malo de lo que te digo?—Dijo tranquilo mientras subían las escaleras

—Eso es porque… —Lo tomó del cuello de la ropa, pero algo la interrumpio

Una dulce melodía llegó a sus oídos. La había escuchado antes, en armoniosos cantos antes de dormir, esta vez parecía provenir de algo distinto.

Soltó a Sougo y corrió hacia donde venía ese sonido, como una luciérnaga atraída a la luz.

—¡China, espera!—Exclamó él y empezó a seguirla

La vio correr, perdida en aquellos elegantes pasillos arrastrando ese hermoso vestido con fervor.

Kagura continuó corriendo un poco más hasta llegar a una habitación que abrió sin pudor alguno. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero contrariamente, sus ojos se ablandaron de un momento a otro, observando aquello que se presentaba ante ella.

—Kamui…—Dijo con un hilo de voz

Sougo no tardó ni un segundo en llegar hasta donde estaba Kagura. Viendo lo mismo que ella; a ese chico de cabellos bermellón, sentado en la cama a lado de una pequeña caja musical, decorada de una manera que sólo alguien de buen gusto podía apreciar.

Su peculiar sonrisa había desaparecido de su pálido rostro, y su fría expresión fue sustituida por una sombría.

….

De nuevo tenía que escapar para poder ser libre de esos martirios llamados responsabilidades. ¡Ah, como odio ser heredero de algo tan complicado! Gracias a dios pude cambiar con uno de esos chicos las tareas; el iría a esa inspección tan aburrida, y yo tendría que ir por el alcohol y las mujeres. Fue un trato justo después de todo. Pero vaya que estaba lejos ese maldito lugar, así que apresure el paso corriendo.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que una piedra decidió estorbar en mi camino haciéndome caer. Que estúpido me veía cayéndome de esa manera a esta edad. Desee que nadie me viera, pero fue una mala idea… La mirada de una hermosa mujer me hizo olvidar todo aquello. Se veía despreocupada, atrás de esas esas rejas de una enorme residencia. Entonces, para mi sorpresa abrió ese portón y fue hasta donde estaba aún tirado.

—¡Pobre hombre!—Expresó, ayudándome a levantarme. Era como un ángel caído

O eso esperaba que pasara, ya que esos inverosímiles hechos sólo pudieron salir de mi cabeza después de ver a semejante mujer parada detrás de aquellos barrotes que la separaban de mí. Era ella, en pocas palabras, simplemente preciosa. Me miraba desde lejos, con esos ojos que no reflejaban todo lo que quería saber de ella, tan impenetrables y fríos. Ni siquiera dijo nada y volteó despreciándome, como si fuera un asqueroso bicho.

—¡Espera señorita!—Le grité aun estando en el suelo—¿¡No me va a ayudar!?

Le seguí insistiendo, pero su mirada—Y ella—me seguían siendo indiferentes. Sin embargo, mi lucha seguía, aun estando en el suelo tirado como un gusano.

—¡Señorita!—Estaba desesperado—¡Tengo algo en mis pantalones que le puede gustar! ¡Sólo salga y se lo muestro!

Entrecerró los ojos y, seguido de eso, me lanzó una piedra, que si bien no me dejó inconsciente, si un gran dolor. Yo, que sólo quería ofrecerle unos dulces que compré en el camino. Luego de golpearme comenzó a retirarse, y yo, casi al instante, me levanté y llevé mis manos hasta esos barrotes, como un preso.

—Aun no te vayas—Le supliqué

No me contestó. Se encerró dentro de aquella mansión. Mis ansias de continuar viéndola se volvían más grandes.

…

Ese hombre quedó un gran rato esperando a que ella volviera, hasta que anocheció, y no tenía más remedio que volver. Lo que no sabía era que, esa mujer lo observaba desde la ventana de su recamara. Un suspiro se escapó de ella y regresó a lo que hacía, pero antes de que se fuera por completo, algo captó su atención;

—¡Volveré!—Gritó Kankou, que era el nombre de él, antes de irse por completo—¡Te lo prometo!

—No lo hagas por favor—Susurró ella

Él se fue corriendo de nuevo donde estaban los demás hombres. Aun así, no dejaba de pensar en esa hermosa mujer.

—¿Y las mujeres?—Preguntó uno de esos hombres dando un trago a su bebida

—No hubieron respondió a secas

Se veía tan serio que nadie osaba seguir cuestionándolo. Sabían que no por nada llevaba el título de uno de los hombres más fuertes y peligrosos, ganado en innumerables peleas.

Se sirvió un trago, pensando aquellos indomables ojos. No podía pensar en algo más aparte de ella, todo, absolutamente todo, se volvía algo tan poco interesante a lado de ella, de su recuerdo y de su dulce esencia. Pero sonreía al pensar que la vería de nuevo, y que esta vez, aparecería como un príncipe.

Transcurrió de nuevo el día, y ahí estaba él… Parado, esperando a que ella volviera, pero eso no ocurrió, ni al día siguiente, ni el que seguía, así por un mes. Hasta que un día una torrencial lluvia azotó todo, el seguía esperándola. Y ella, que logró verlo desde la ventana, no dudó en correr hacia él, sin importarle si mojaba su hermoso vestido, si sus zapatos se llenaban de barro. No lo iba a dejar afuera, sería un acto inhumano. Abrió aquel portón y lo metió. Kankou no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—¿Eres un idiota?—Lo reprendió

—Si se necesita ser un idiota para captar tu atención, entonces lo seguiré siendo toda la vida—Le sonrió

Esas palabras eran dignas de hacer a cualquier mujer sonrojar, y hacerla suspirar, pero en lugar de eso, ella le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer—Se dio la vuelta—Siéntate. Enseguida traeré algo de té

Él se acariciaba el rostro, ¡Pero que dicha sentía! Toda la felicidad que sentía opacaba ese dolor insignificante. Ella lo volvía loco.

Hizo lo que le ordenó sentándose.

—Aquí esta—Dijo ella sirviendo las dos tazas de té, y con ese frío tono

Esa mujer sacó una pipa y la encendió.

—¿Fumas?—Preguntó Kankou asombrado y ella soltó una pequeña risa—No lo sabía

—Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi—Aclaró mientras sacaba ese humo de sus labios

—Auch—Rió ese hombre de negros cabellos—¿Podría sab…

—No—Negó ella a secas, pero luego rió

Verla reír lo hacía quererla más, era como si algo sumamente hermoso lo pulieran, sacando su extenso brillo, eso era para él ella al verla reír de esa manera, pero sus ojos volvieron a su melancolía habitual.

—En cuanto acabe la lluvia debes irte—Le ordenó con un tono serio

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre—Recalcó él—No me quiero ir sin antes saberlo

—Te lo diré algún día de estos—Sin más, ella se dirigió hasta donde estaba la ventana y retiró la cortina de tercio pelo, dejando ver que ya estaba despejado—Puedes retirarte ya

Él se levantó con una sonrisa, animado por las palabras de ella.

—Entonces volveré para averiguarlo—Aseguró

—Y tal vez no te abra—Dijo ella divertida

—O quizá vuelva a llover… Estamos en época de lluvia, señorita—Después de decir eso, salió. Lucía tan radiante al igual que ese sol que se asomaba luego de tan intenso chubasco.

—Idiota—Musitó ella al verlo marchar

—¡Muchacha! Ven enseguida—Gritó desde el fondo de una habitación una anciana

Aquella voz ronca y áspera era su castigo eterno, que la obligaba a vivir en ese castillo como la princesa encantada en un cuento de hadas.

—Enseguida voy—Contestó viendo por última vez esa fornida espalda

"Puede que tu estupidez se me haya contagiado, porque yo también quiero saber tu nombre" pensaba ella mientras iba junto a esa anciana que continuaba llamándola.

Al día siguiente, Kankou llegó como había prometido, sin embargo, ella no salía a pesar de que la llamara, y ahí, continuó haciéndolo, aunque estuviera bajo la incesante lluvia, aunque sus pulmones no dieran más para llamarla, y su corazón se desvaneciera al igual que esas frágiles gotas. La esperó una semana, hasta que pronto comenzó a toser, debido al incansable esfuerzo de su cuerpo bajo la lluvia. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, y se desvaneció en el húmedo suelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató de que estaba en una habitación enorme acostado, y a lado de él estaba ella escurriendo un pañuelo, para luego cambiarlo por el que tenía en la frente.

—¿Me dirá su nombre ahora, señorita?—Preguntó él con una sonrisa

—¿Le diría mi nombre a un tonto que fue capaz de semejante barbaridad?—Él asintió como un niño pequeño—¡Ni loca! Primero concéntrate en mejorar

—El mío es Kankou—Dijo él de la nada—Por si le interesa

—¿Por qué me interesaría?

—Sólo se me ocurrió—La miró, pero luego comenzó a toser, sintiendo como sus pulmones se desgarraban

Ella de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y fue en ayuda de él. Le dio de beber algo de agua, mientras trataba de que él dejara de toser.

—Kankou, por favor—Se acercó a él, con los ojos nublados

A pesar de todo, el aprovechó ese breve instante para rodearla con los brazos. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera perderla. Ella sintió toda esa calidez contra su pecho.

—Por favor escapa de aquí y ven conmigo—Musitó en el odio de ella—Te lo suplico…

Ella lo separó de su lado.

—No quiero—De nuevo estaba ahí ese tono helado

—¿Por qué?—Kankou soltó eso como si no tuviera aliento, como si esas palabras le hubieran quitado las fuerzas—Aunque sea a dar un recorrido por el pueblo… Yo se que tu deseas salir

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si no desearas hacerlo no mirarías tanto al exterior

—Yo…—Balbuceó

—Mirabas con tanto anhelo a través de la ventana, que se me hizo imposible pensar en otra posibilidad. Como acosador que soy es mi deber saberlo, así que ven conm…

—No puedo salir de aquí—Dijo ella al fin, y sus ojos se llenaron de esa tristeza infinita—Si salgo de aquí… Moriré

Eso era ella, como una rosa que sólo podía vivir en ese extenso jardín, y a la misma vez tan solitario. Si la arrancaban de ahí, como la hermosa rosa que era, se marchitaría.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó él, desconcertado por lo que ella acababa de decir

—Estoy bajo un hechizo, si intento salir de aquí estaré destinada a morirme poco a poco…—Todo eso lo decía tan impasible como siempre

—Pero puedo seguir viniendo a verte—Expresó Kankou con esmero, conservaba una vaga esperanza dentro de su corazón—Te prometo…

—No puedes, la anciana que me tiene condenada con esta maldición ya no quiere verte cerca—Su tono seguía siendo frío, pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario—Considera esta la última vez que nos veremos

Todo eso era para él unas puñaladas que perforaban su pecho. Se negaba a aceptar que no la vería, era algo que no concebía para sí mismo.´

—Si es así, me quedaré un rato más aquí—Intentó tomar su mano sin que ella se percatara, pero para su desgracia, ella la movió para cambiar de pañuelo la frente de él

—Como sea, de todas maneras no te dejaría ir estando en este estado—Dijo con una expresión aburrida

Al escuchar eso, tosió tan fuerte como pudo, fingiendo estar más enfermo de lo que estaba. Ella de inmediato se percató de eso, y lo ignoró. Pero de alguna manera le parecía graciosa la forma en la que él tosia.

—Vamos, si sigues haciendo eso de verdad te voy correr de aquí—Lo amenazó con una sonrisa, y él dejó de hacerlo, acomodándose la voz

—¿De verdad jamás has salido de aquí?—Preguntó intrigado

Ella negó con la cabeza, y dejó soltar un gran suspiro.

—Con decirte que sólo conozco la Torre Eiffel de una ilustración de un libro, puedes hacerte una idea—Comentó con una sonrisa

—Pues déjeme decirle que Paris es hermoso… Aunque no soy originario de allá, pude conocerlo más que a mi propia tierra natal, y sólo basta con verlo para saber qué quieres vivir ahí—Los ojos de ella se llenaban de un brillo especial que ocultaba con su inexpresivo rostro

Kankou le continuó contando de varios lugares que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, ella sólo se limitaba a imaginarlo todo y entrelazarlo con lo que los libros le habían enseñado, pese a eso, la forma en que lo narraba él era por mucho, mejor. Todo sonaba tan magnifico, que su mirada se perdió en el vacío, pensando cómo se vería ella en todos esos lugares… Una mirada afligida.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó él, al percatarse de lo que realmente le estaban haciendo sus palabras a ella

—Suena bien como los describes, pero no me basta con palabras—Expresó ella recogiendo sus rojizos cabellos

Luego de decir eso, él intentó cambiar de tema, seguro de que eso cambiaría lo que quizá se estaba formando en su cabeza. El tiempo transcurrió, y él decidió que ya hora de irse, no era bien visto que un hombre se quedara tan tarde en la habitación de una joven. Se levantó, seguro de no volver a pisar aquella enorme residencia por el bien de ella.

—Adiós… —Se despidió, dándole la espalda a ella, para que no lo viera tan devastado

Ella sonrió.

—Hasta luego…Kankou

Luego de eso, esa puerta se cerró dejando el eco nada más.

Él corrió buscando olvidar todo. Le dolía el cuerpo, y más que nada, sentía la ausencia de ella dentro de sí. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al recordar algo. Su nombre. Se dio la vuelta, con el único objetivo de volver de averiguar su nombre.

A medio camino se topó enfrente con un individuo encapuchado, que lo hizo detenerse. No podía moverse, una fuerza superior a él lo obligaba a mantenerse así. Entonces ese ser se descubrió el rostro, dejando ver ese sublime rostro, pálido y ese cabello rojizo manchado por la noche. Y de paso en paso, se acercó a él, quien estaba en un estado de shock. Lo rodeó con los brazos, y le susurró algo al oído.

—Ese es mi nombre…

Esas simples letras combinadas no eran para nada agradables teniendo en cuenta lo que significaban. Ambos lo sabían, y Kankou entendió la razón por la que ella nunca dio su nombre.

—Desde ahora me llamaré Kouka… ¿Qué te parece? Sólo cambié el orden de las letras de tu nombre… Ese quiero que sea el significado de mi nombre ahora

—Pero…

—No quiero estar sola nunca más—Expresó segura de sus palabras—Es mi decisión… Así que déjame ser por lo menos libre en eso

—No interferiré… Kouka—Aseguró él, apretándola contra su cuerpo

—Gracias—Musitó ella—Entonces… ¿Me prometes llevarme a conocer Paris?

Afirmó con la cabeza, y ella sonrió. Pero en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pudo sentirla a ella más frágil que antes. Sabía lo que eso significaba, y a pesar de eso, decidió aguantar sus terribles ganas de sollozar como un niño para que ella continuara con su decisión, ¿Pero que más podía hacer si estaba terriblemente enamorado de ella?

—Mañana partiremos… Te sacaré de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga—Ella rió ante el comentario de él

— ¿Te gusta hacer el papel de un príncipe verdad?—Se burló—Esta bien, tomaré su palabra

—Diablos, y yo me esforcé para no sonar de esa manera—Maldijo

Caminaron juntos ese camino, rodeados por la noche y las estrellas. Estaba junto a la mujer que amaba, y aun así no podía estar del todo feliz. No quería imaginarla muriendo, pero por ella iba a buscar una cura para eso. La quería seguir teniendo a su lado toda la vida si fuese necesario.

—¿No crees que mis decisiones son algo apresuradas?—Dijo ella

Él rió, y entre su perdida mirada en ella, no dudó en actuar. Juntó sus labios contra los de ella, y comprobó que era tan dulce como suponía.

Se separó de ella y le dedicó una tierna mirada.

—Las mías también…

* * *

.

* * *

 _Nota de autor: Gracias por los comentarios y por leer :3 Pues ya lo tenía escrito todo pero en una libreta lo que me hizo transcribirlo, y por esa razon no pude actualizar antes xd_

 _Espero sea de su agrado *w*_

 _Y espero haber hecho bien la parte de los padres de Kagura Marianita Uchiha :0 Y Gracias por comentar x3_


End file.
